UnWritten
by GunMetalX
Summary: When mysterious silver orbs allow humans to turn into demons, Rosette and Chrono have quite a situation. Who is distributing these orbs? To make chaos? Or to call the attention of a certain person? And most impotantly, why? RosetteXChrono-Action:Romance
1. Chapter 1 Her Name is Sister Rosette

Hello, this is my first fan fiction of Chrono Crusade so, take it easy on me and dont sue. This material belongs to Daisuke Moriyama, and I know that very well, this is just my point of view on how Chrono Crusade can be placed upon. In other words, its my version but the characters are not mine. So thanx and I hope you like this Fic. Please Read and Review.

Act 1: Her name is sister Rosette

The night seemed endless, and then from the darkest corners of New York a car speeds by and crashed in a nearby area. A young Italian man was draped over the wheel; his partner removed his head from the window in which it crashed.

"Valencio, it seems that we have lost him" the man slowly moved by groaned in pain

"Merde, I think I broke a rib, check outside, I don't want it following me anymore"

"I told you valencio! I told you not to get involved with the Black Hand, we have no idea what they can posses!"

"Will you shut it? Ugh. I swear, I just wanted to kill them for their assassination of my brother"

"Of all things I did not expect this!" yelled the young man

"It looked nothing more than a mere archeological piece, how did that—"

BOOM

The young Italian man froze

"What was that?"

BOOM

The older man shifted with panic

"No. It found us already?"

The police sirens were heard and arrived in an instant an officer pulled a rifle and hollered "put you hands in the air!"

"You are being arrested for the attack of the villa family on public property"

The older man began to feel the adrenaline fill his veins

"You fool! Get out of here, for you will all die!"

The officer lowered his rifle, he saw that both men were sweating out of their minds; he knew there was something wrong, or was it all a hoax?

"Are you deaf? You heard what valencio told you! Leave! Get out! Or it will come for you!"

"What in the world are you-"? BOOM BOOM BOOM

Valencio looked at his side mirrors; he felt a cold chill down his spine

"It is here, may God have mercy…" he said as he saw a statue perched on the eluding, when the police officer saw it, he did not find it that difficult. But the two men were dying of fear. The officer was not sure but the statues seemed to have eyes, and were glowing a shade of blue, but he was not sure if he was going mad. Then he felt the ground rumbling, but where was it coming from he did not know. Then he saw the statue, and the eyes glowed a shade of electric blue.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Attention all units we have an---mergency---wi—resp—quiclkly—shhh---I repeat—atten—"

A boot smashed right into the radio, running it beyond repair a young girl scratched her head and mumbled

"I was about time I dealt with that stupid radio," she said as she tried to gain a comfortable position in the car, then the telephone went off, she lazily reached the phone and as she was about to place it in her ear, a loud voice boomed out of it

"Did you pay attention to you radio? An attack in Brooklyn just occurred"

"Ah-la-what"

"AN ATTACK YOU IDIOT! MUST I HAVE TO RAISE MY VOICE?"

The girl scratched her ear and replied, "Your voice is just fine sister Kate"

Sister Kate growled and replied, "Tell me, do you have a visual? At the point you are patrolling, you should be able to see something"

The girl poked her head out the window and squinted for several second "no I don't think I have a—"

Smoke began to rise from the city as a building collapsed; she girl looked at the city dumbstruck

"Yeah, I think I have your visual"

"Well, what are you waiting for? You must advance and intercept this beast"

"WHAT! WHY ME!"

"Why, WHY? You are the closest to the area, you can handle it right?"

"But, but, there are only two of us!"

"You can handle it, right?"

"Hello? HELLO?"

She hung up, the girl look at the phone with frustration

"This is outrageous," she growled

She jumped into the car and shook her partner "hey Chrono, we have an emergency, wake up!"

"A little longer yeah?"

"Oh? How long are we talking about?"

"I don't know, about 5 hours"

The young boy was shot out of the car due to the girl's kick

"WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Oowwww, you hit my tailbone…"

"Who cares about your tailbone! We have a city to save Chrono!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What the heck happened here?!" yelled the commissioner, all the men were working to put out the flames, firefighters were moving left and right, the officer were securing the area too see what was the cause

"Can anyone tell me what happened here?!" yelled the commissioner once more, a firefighter jogged next to him, "I have no idea, the police seemed to have taken control of the area and then we lost communication with them."

"This just seems to be getting odder and odder"

A shadow was beginning to form in the flames, nobody seemed to notice at first, and the commissioner rubbed his eyes to see if they were deceiving him. Then the shadow took a faster pace, he saw that it was beginning to be a threat he pulled out his gun when the shadow jumped and tackled one of the firemen in the area. A huge demon dog with spikes for spine and bone for head jumped and was devouring the man, but then the dog growled at him.

"m-m-monster!" bellowed the commissioner, and then from the darkness a classic ford crashed into the dog.

"Ugh, we had to crash the car didn't we?" chrono said rubbing his head, rosette cracked her shoulder and said plainly

"Well, for the salvation of one soul requires sacrifice"

Chrono darted at her "liar, you just want a new car"

Rosette looked around "hmm, it seems like the door is stuck" she began to push the door but it simply broke off and crashed to the ground

"Ooo, Sister Kate is going to kill me"

Chrono dropped his jaw "ah, this is horrible" he said he saw the fire and the destruction of the building

Rosette smirked "he's on a rampage alright"

"What are you doing here, this is no place for a nun" replied the commissioner, Rosette looked at him outraged

"All right you lost lambs listen up, I'm your reinforcement and" she gave a paper to the commission "from this moment on the Magdalene order will take over from here, my name is Rosette Christopher and this is my assistant chrono"

The commissioner scanned through the page and looked at her "wait a moment, are you an exorcist from the order?"

Rosette winked "yes sir!"

As the monster began to stagger and chrono tapped rosette

"I think it's waking up"

Rosette sighed and walked toward the beast "hey look, demon dog, I'm in the middle of a conversation, but don't worry, I'll get to you"

The dog looked at her "you see, I'm a nice person, we can settle this two ways, we can do this the easy way or the hard way—"

The dog spat out his tongue, which cut the ground like a blade, she quickly dodged it and saw the dog was after the men and shot it in mid-air

"The hard way it is" the dog jerked his head at her and ran at her but she shot it and was controlling it, the men looked at her in awe

"She's an exorcist?" "But she's a kid" "can she handle it?"

"Rosette!" yelled chrono "I figured out what kind of demon it is!"

"What? It's a special one?" she yelled with ease

"He's Samuel, 'the hell hound'"! Rosette looked at chrono

"And?"

"He can't be killed easily! For every time he falls he will be reborn again!"

"Aw nice!" yelled Rosette

The dog saw that he was losing the battle and ran away

"After him Chrono!" said rosette pointing in the way, chrono looked at her "I'm not a dog Rosette"

"All right then to the Rosettemoblie!" when she jumped in the car the wheels broke off; she tapped the wheel with frustration

"You have to admit, the car was in a very bad shape"

"Just shut it chrono, you're not making it better"

The phone rang and she put the head set on

"Rosette"

"Hi Rosette, it's me elder"

"What do you want you dirty old man?

"Don't be mean to me, I'm actually here to help, I knew that you might have wrecked the car, so I followed you here with a new kind transportation"

"Rosette looked around "well, you did a lousy job following me because I can't see you at all"

"Of course not, I'm right behind you"

She turned to see that elder was there driving a truck

"I came for you darling"

Rosette blushed with anger "you have got to be kidding me"

"Come here, I don't have all day and neither do you" he jumped out of the truck and pulled a motorcycle out.

Rosette jaw dropped "is this for me?" elder shrugged and chuckled, "well it's in the experimental phase, but it think it—"

"Thanks!" Rosette interrupted and jumped on the bike, "hey Rosette wait up!" chrono said as he jumped on as well.

Then before the elder could object she took off "Rosette! Rosette! What ever you do, don't press the silver button! I am getting to old for this"

The open road seemed endless at this time of the night, but Rosette yelled in joy as she drove the bike

"Hey Rosette, where are we going?"

"Well to find that dog of course"

"But you don't have any sacred spirits, you only have regular bullets"

"That's why you're here!"

Then the began to see the dog dashing through the street, she accelerated to keep up with it

"Chrono, I want you to take the wheel while I shoot"

"WHAT? I can't do that!" he bellowed

"Why not?" said Rosette with a innocent look

Chrono blushed "I'm not too big and I don't want to touch you in an inappropriate way—" he shook his hands with embarrassment

"Who cares, just take the wheel will you?" she shrugged

"But--" he objected

"I'm letting go…" she trailed off

Chrono rapidly took the wheel, rosette loaded her gun and began to shoot it, the dog moaned with pain, but he used its iron tail to try to stop the bike that was quickly advancing toward it. But chrono dodged all of them "nice job chrono!"

"Well I'm trying!"

As Rosette began to shoot it, she began to notice that it was nearly impossible to take it down

"Hey, I have an idea"

The dog ran but it did not hear the sound of the motorbike that was behind it, he slowed down, but he still remained cautious. Then at the end of the street the bike intercepted it

"May the lost lambs have piece, may the wolves no longer bare their fangs, and may this demon feel the crushing blow of death! Take this—the gospel!"

The dog was obliterated and destroyed the area around it, but the recoil made Rosette and the bike fly and crash.

"So this is what brought this dog to life" said rosette and she picked up an old tattered book

"What is it?" asked chrono, Rosette looked at the bloodstains on the book, "it's a demon book, those that bring evil beings of destruction to do their bidding, aperrantly, and they were the sacrifice"

Chrono's eyebrows drooped "but that's a bit sad though". Rosette cracked her neck "well that is what happens to people who always want to try the unknown, I think they deserve it in my opinion"

"What should we do with it?"

"Well, the order will keep it under high security, so nobody can pull this stunt again"

They began to walk out of the store they crashed into due to the recoil and chrono froze in the spot

Chrono smiled grimly "well yeah, because we have bigger things to worry about"

"What do you mean—"she saw that many of the vehicles and buildings were brought down by the gospels explosion

"AHHHHH! WHY ME? WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?"

The phone rang and chrono picked up "yes? Ah, yeah, she's right here, Rosette, it's Sister Kate…"

Rosette was grabbing her hair so bad that she did not even hear chrono "my salary can't pay all this! What am I going to do? AHHHHH!"

"First was the incident with the boat crashing into the statue of liberty, then it was a poltergeist that needed to be controlled and caused the destruction of Brooklyn, and now a hell hound finished off a major construction of the Chrysler building, the damages are large and I don't think your salary can pay all of it can it sister Rosette?"

Said Sister Kate as she crossed her fingers and looked at rosette, she was only shifting her feet and twiddling her thumbs, she smiled and said

"Well maybe if you gave me a higher salary—"

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME!" she breathes deeply and took out a pen and began to write,

"It looks like I'm going to have to cover for the public property and the cars that were destroyed—"

"Oh yeah, speaking about cars I'll need a new one!"

Sister Kate's hand broke her quill

"You know, that ugly radio never did work you only heard a bunch of shhh-shhh, y'know, not only that, the suspension broke and the wheels were not attached, Sister Kate, what's wrong?"

Chrono was walking down the hall and was about to open the door when rosette flew out of sister Kate's office and crashed into the wall

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT WHY I WILL—"

"AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU OLD LADY—"

"OLD LADY? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS AN OLD LADY!"

Chrono could not find a way to stop the two women and it took him a while to realize that father Remington and the elder tried to pull them apart

"I'LL TEAR HER APART!" screamed Sister Kate, elder was pulling her arms

"You have to control yourself," replied the elder

In the mean time father Remington was checking rosette to make sure she was ok

"Ow, who knew that she could hit so hard for an old lady"

Remington only shook his head "you never change to you?"

"Huh?"

"Well ever since you were little you always got in sister Kate's nerves and you still haven't quite lost your touch"

"Eh, well, heh, you see," stuttered Rosette as she blushed due to the comment of Remington, but chrono pulled Rosette's arm and said

"It seems that Rosette is fine she can go now!"

"Uh, what, why my cheek is just—"

"Fine!" said chrono as she pulled her cheek, but Rosette whimpered with pain, he pulled her arm and said, "Come on! Mary and company want to see us!"

Once Rosette and chrono were out of ear shot Rosette banged chrono's head

"What the hell was that for?"

"Nothing it's just that—"

"Every time you see me with father Remington you always act to edgy!"

"Rosette, father Remington is at least 20 years older than you, and it's not right, he's a father for crying out loud, I'm only trying to pull you out of problems and misunderstandments"

Rosette looked at him and just looked to the side "I'll right, I'll act more normal, IF that makes you feel better"

Chrono just smiles at her and said, "Come on! Mary and Claire are waiting for us!"

"Really, that girl just gets on my nerves" said sister Kate as she sat down and rubbed her head, Remington just chuckled  
"you can't blame someone if they have bad luck you know" sister Kate just shook her head "elder have you brought the information about the book"

"I thought you would never ask, well it is more than obvious that this book is from the ancient Assyrians who summoned demons to do their will and served them in their most darkest wishes, however, demons rebelled as brought down most of ancient Assyria thus many book were never used again. Until I saw one of these, this is almost as powerful as the black book"

"But do you have any idea from where it comes form or at least why they used it?"

"Here is the strange thing; the book is useless when there are no relics, so this is as useless as broken car"

"If it's so useless, where did that demon come from? And whose blood is this?"

"You're asking for too much technology sister Kate, and this is all we know, but I will work on this as hard as I can"

"If you find something just let me know"

"Don't worry I will Sister Kate"

As elder left Remington changed his look into a much darker one

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not quite sure, but this is all too confusing"

"Too much if you ask me Sister Kate"

"I have been getting reports of demon summoning all over New York, not to mention the abduction of many people"

"What does this have to do with the demon book?"

"Nothing really, I usually like saying these type of things so I can spot a connection, but nothing really"

"I hope everything will come out all right," replied Remington

Rosette's hand ached from writing all the apology letters, when she looked out the window; it was all ready nightfall. She stared up at the moon; it was a night like this one when she had lost her brother Joshua to him. She felt the pen snap in her hand, she saw the ink seep though her hand, how it reminded her about his blood. She shook it off; this was no time to be sinking in deep, crude moments.

"I hate waiting" Rosette said flatly

She rested her head against the chair staring at the ceiling, what could possibly that demon want with her brother; he was just a common 11 year old boy. With a very strange gift, but how can that be of any use to anyone, she was there, and did nothing to stop her brother from being kidnapped, she slammed her fist against the desk

"Damn, I was not able to do anything to stop it," hissed Rosette

"Don't hit yourself so hard, you hand can bleed" replied chrono, she quickly turned her frown into a smile

"You see my hand was falling asleep, and this is the fastest way for it to wake up"

Chrono looked at her as if she was as open as a book

"You're thinking about him aren't you?"

"Don't be stupid, what made you think that?"

"When you're lying you start to babble, I've seen you do it for 4 years"

Rosette smiled grimly, "I guess I'm as predictable as a novel huh?"

"Maybe not, a novel can still change, you cannot this is the way you are"

"I wish I had some kind of lead with him, I'm just a sitting duck"

"Give it time, maybe it will—"

I have waited for 4 years chrono, 4 YEARS, and I still don't have a lead on him, I just wish I would not feel as useless as I feel now"

"I know how you feel, as if you cannot do anything because you don't have any leads to where is he, don't worry, I gave my word, my word that I was bound to help you find Joshua"

Rosette smiled "thanks, you know, when I fall asleep at night, sometimes I can't because one name echoes through my head…Aion…you have no idea how horrible it is, that one name makes me so restless"

"I know, I should feel that more, after all he nearly killed me after he broke my horns"

"Yeah…I guess we have a lot in common, looking for the same person for different reasons, me for my brother, and you for your horns"

Chrono tightened his fist

"Yeah, for my horns"

"But we did make a promise, we will find for what we are looking for, because we made a promise right?"

Chrono smiled grimly "yeah. We did."

We hear a loud grumbling noise

"Wow, I feel as hungry as a horse, you hungry chrono?"

"Well I—"

"Good, let's go catch some dinner" she replied pulling chrono's arm into the hallway, with the moonlight shining into it.


	2. Chapter 2 Hexen Der Juwel

Act2: Hexen Der Juwel

A light made way for a dark highway it was at least 7 pm.

"Rosette, we have received many reports about this man, his name is Ricardo hedric, he is a very wealthy man, but he is also an underground Satanist, and a collector of occult relics. He has been blacklisted by the Magdalene order there are some unusual circumstances regarding her daughters adoption. All the members of the orchestra she was with disappeared, father Remington is still looking into the case, but we do know that he has some kind of a need for her, and he will not stop until he has achieved it. Remember, he is a highly skilled summoner and he has made his move."

Rosette sighed, she had been sent by the order to find this Ricardo it didn't seem bad but she could tell that there was nothing pretty about it.

"So, who are we really looking for?" said Chrono, rosette rested her arm on the door as she drove

"Well to start off things, we are going to Manhattan to find a Satanist, as well as a girl called Azmaria Hedric, she's a 12 year old who lived in Portugal and was adopted by this man. Our job here is to find out what he needs her for. Think of it as a spy mission"

"So did the order let you be a militia yet?"

Rosette grinned, "no, not really, but once I'm done with Azmaria's report, I'm free to go, considering that I destroyed a bunch of buildings huh?"

Chrono grinned, "Considering how immature you are"

"What? Me immature? At least I don't look like a 12 year old boy. For the last 5 years!"

"Boy?! I am not a boy and you know that very well! I am twice as old as you are" huffed Chrono

"Sure what ever you say father time…" trailed Rosette with a smirk on her face

"Rosette look a cat!" exclaimed Chrono

"Where?" she swerved the car, Chrono started to laugh, rosette was pale as milk, which only made Chrono laugh even harder

"You fell for it!" cracked Chrono

"Yeah, I did not want to kill an animal you moron" she said as she tapped the wheel with anger

"Well you are more moron for listening to me" said Chrono triumpfully

"Fine, I won't believe any word you say," snapped Rosette as she jerked her head toward the side window

"When do you?" said Chrono with a look of disbelief

"What do you mean?" said Rosette with a watchful eye

"I told you not to blow up any building, but do you believe me? No." said Chrono as he crossed his arm; Rosette cracked her knuckles and gritted her teeth

"Well it's not my fault things turn out this way, bad luck follows me all the time! Or have you been blind for the last years?" said rosette slowly so every word could be understood

"Yeah whatever" said Chrono plainly

"Don't whatever me pint head," growled rosette

"We—Rosette, move, you're going to hit a car!" exclaimed Chrono, even thought he looked serious, she chuckled at his face with glee

"Oh yeah, as if I am going to fall for that again" she taunted

"No I'm serious! There is a car" said Chrono, he was doing a good act, at least that is what Rosette thought, but this topic was really getting on her nerves, she stated a comment to end the topic.

"I told you, I won't believe a word you—"

Chrono jerked her head in the way so she could that the car was in a near head on collusion

"Holy s—"

She turned her car and barely dodged it, the car honked by, Rosette and Chrono were breathing hard.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IT WAS REAL THIS TIME!" screamed rosette, nearly taking her lungs out

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" yelled Chrono with a justifying tone

"AS IF! You expect me to be stupid Chrono?" exclaimed Rosette feeling embarrassed and ashamed at the same time.

"No, NO! That's not what I meant!" explained Chrono, what he least wanted was to start a fight with, especially when she hits

"Oh yeah blame it on me because I'm blonde right?" sneered Rosette

"For the last time…"sighed Chrono as he explained the detail of what he did for the rest of the night.

"Well boss, we got what you wanted," said a man as he put down a metal box, the older man looked around and grabbed the other from the shirt

"I told you, don't call me that! You know that I am not the one in charge," whispered the man, "any who, you did bring it, did you?"

"Well yeah, you know that I always do my job man"

"Well things can happen; I don't want the real boss to be upset at me"

"Look, we have this box, once we have it in a safe place, the boss will give us some, trust me this will be great we will be able to control New York inside and out"

"That better be I am tired of this man exposing me to all the risks this city has placed us in"

"Well, let's just show him what we can do…you might never know, we can actually be his favorites"

The younger man just shook his head

"These are a new item that will help us? It sure does not seem like it"

"You opened it?"

"No, just the size of the box did not look to convincing to me"

The box jerked as if it were alive, the two men were afraid and looked at each other.

"What the hell was that? I wasn't suppose to do that"

The younger man pushed the other

"What are these things? What are they suppose to do?

The man was about to talk when they heard someone walking in the quiet hall of a warehouse.

"I must say, with all the activity you boys have been doing you have made my job much easier, yet at the same time it was a little challenging, which I am glad because if not this would be a waste of time"

"Who the hell is this bitch?"

"I am Hexen, Hexen Der Juwel"

The lights were shining as bright as the stars; the people were gambling their money expecting to get their millions back

"Rosette, for the last time, OUR objective is not to gamble remember?"

"I know, I know, but I really hate dull missions and you know that better than anyone"

"Uhhh, let's just stick to the plan yeah?"

"You know, what I like the most about this mission is this dress, I almost never get to wear this kinds of clothes on a daily basis, I think you look cute Chrono"

"You think, I think this tuxedo does not fit me as well as I would like it to," grunted Chrono

"You still look cute to me" replied Rosette with a very interesting grin

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Chrono with a very sarcastic tone, Rosette laughed but she began to look side-to-side, just as about Chrono was going to ask her, she answered his question

"Well, where is she?" said Rosette with a concerned look

"Who, Azmaria?" asked Chrono doubtfully, she gave him a look as if she was talking with the dumbest person alive

"Well no duh, yeah, you see this casino is one of Ricardo's most popular, and she's the spectacle for the night"

She replied she kept looking at the brochure and the stage, but she was nowhere to be found, Chrono could tell she was upset; her cheeks were rosy and was tapping her foot

"Really? What importance does she have?" asked Chrono, it would have to be something important to be a mere spectacle, and if it was something unimportant, he would see no purpose to this mission

"Well, all I know is that she is a good singer, better than most singers of our decade"

Said Rosette with a smile on her face, as she pointed the brochure to Chrono

"Hmm, I guess she's not as bad as we think it is, but you're not planning to just take and make a big drama while you're at it?"

Said Chrono with a look with deception toward rosette since he knew she would try to pull a stunt of that magnitude

"No you idiot, why would I do that?" said Rosette with an innocent look, she knew that Chrono read her mind in the thought that she would pull a stunt like that

"Ask yourself that, it's part of your nature"

He was not fooled, and what he least wanted was to cause more problems involved with destruction and demons

"You know, if there weren't so many people, I would not hesitate to hit you right now"

She snarled as she narrowed her eyes toward Chrono

"Oh so now you act decent huh?"

Said Chrono with a smirk, thinking he beat Rosette in a verbal discussion, but in a flash he felt a fierce pain and his tears came out. Rosette smashed his foot with her heel

"Keep that up and you will lose more than just your foot"

Chrono tried his best not to scream to call attention, but then he realized that he felt a presence approaching, no it was not one, it was two. But where were these powers coming from? He was not sure, but he felt was the power was coming closer and closer. This was beginning to worry him, he felt that it was a demon presence there was one, but the question was that if there was in this casino. Then everything changed, he felt a presence, but he had felt one of that magnitude…someone had a power under his will.

In that moment a crash of a window was heard and a young woman with flowing red hair. Shards of glass flew everywhere, and the woman rolled to her knees, it seemed as if she was in kind of battle, she had several scratches on her face. Rosette was awe stuck when she saw that a woman in heels could move so well.

"Damn it, I never thought he would use—"she gazed at rosette with a hint of displeasure

"Hey are you—"was about to ask Rosette when the woman snapped saying

"Are you an idiot? Get the hell out of here!" Rosette was outraged

"Well, you look awful, what happened?" she tried to knock some sense into her, after all she was pretty hurt after she crashed into the window

"You really are dumb, I told you to leave, and I don't want some brat getting in the way"

She hissed at her, that was the last straw, Rosette cracked her fingers and jabbed it at her

"Brat? Look lady, I know what I'm doing, I'm part of the Magdalene order, and you just caused a major disturbance in this casino. I demand to know what is going on"

She exclaimed thinking that way she could get more information out of her, but all she was a small chuckle

"Oh, great, the Magdalene puppies are here"

She said with a bit of amusement

"Why you, at least I didn't destroy all this"

Rosette exclaimed, ignoring her, the woman said out loud

"It looks like they sent their henchmen to try and stop me, if you want to help then stand back, this is about to become a battle field"

All the people were looking at each other, they wanted to know why the young woman had jumped through the window, and then they felt the earth rumble

BOOM…BOOM…BOOM

Rosette felt her blood rush, she knew that she not was accustomed to fight, but the young woman was standing and had a small smirk in her face. The foot steps increased the rumbling was so loud that she could not hear the commotion people were making and just like that it stopped, she felt her breath stop and then a huge creature broke through the window, everyone was screaming when she saw what it was it looked like a metal gargoyle, but it was at least 30 feet high but it walked like a human. When he screamed the windows burst and Rosette could feel her ears pop. When she saw Chrono he looked like a cat in attack position, this must be a very powerful demon in order for him to act that way.

"Let's see what you got exorcist," said the red haired woman

"How can you remain so calm seeing this thing?" exclaimed Rosette pointing at the gargoyle

"You lose fear to these things, because unlike you, I have done this at a much younger age than you are now, so I'm used to it" she replied.

Rosette was a bout to ask her something when the creature turned his arm into a blade and hissed

"_Die you dirty bitch!"_

The woman shook her head and a kind of force field stopped the attack, she lifted her arm and alleged

"Laden!"

The creature lost balance as the energy around her began to increase

"Erscheinen! Ritters juwel! Mutigster!"

At first it seemed as a light being formed but jewel crystals were forming and a mighty knight appeared holding a grand blade

"Erloschen!"

She moved the same way the knight did and she cut off the metallic arm, which had a blade, the creature screamed in agony. When the arm fell it was surrounded in a pool of blood and smoke, then to her shock, rosette saw a human arm instead of a monstrous one.

Chrono could not believe it; decades have passed since he saw the last jewel summoner, and could she be related to the family which controlled these beings of mighty power? She saw Rosette when she lowered her arm to see that what the woman seem to attack was a demon but it seemed like a human.

"So this being was human…how did he get this way?" asked rosette in a soft tone

"I don't know he ate some kind of ball, then he turned into this" she shrugged and stood in a battle position.

"Wait a minute, who are you, what are you?" asked rosette in a surprised way

"I am bounty hunter, and a jewel summoner, although not many exist in our modern world"

Once again Rosette was about to ask something when the blood coming from the metallic being was taking form on the ground and formed into some kind of lizard men.

"If you want something to do, then fight these things," the woman said jerking her head in that direction

"Fine, let the battle begin!" she removed a gun she had in her stockings and began to fire, the lizard offered not much of a challenge, but they kept forming over and over, she had to use the new version of the sacred spirit to eliminate them completely. While the woman was struggling with the beast, she heard his voice rasp, _"this is power, you cannot defeat me!"_

"Well, try me!"

"_Fight all you want, I will not stop, I became as powerful as a demon!" _he growled

"Big deal, to me you are still that thin henchmen who seems as feeble as he acts"

"_Grrrr…do not underestimate my power!"_

"Oh shut up will you?" Rosette said as she shot him in the head and came to his knees

"You really are getting on my nerves!"

"_You little bitch! You'll pay for that!"_ he screamed in agony

His two arms changed into blades and charged towards her but the woman tackled him to the wall, but he flicked his tail at rosette and she was about to crash into the wall when Chrono broke her hit.

The woman cut the monsters arm again and stabbed him into the wall, but she hit it too hard, and the wall was collapsing and the woman was shocked since she thought that she accidentally killed Rosette.

Then, out of the rubble, she saw something coming up, the woman prepared herself but when she saw it was a man with purple hair…

"Just like the boy with the blonde girl" she echoed

And right under him was Rosette, she looked tired and dirty she was trying to stop a nosebleed

"Are you ok?" asked Chrono

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just feel a little tired" panted Rosette

Chrono threw the wall and began to look at Rosette's wounds, the young woman saw this demon, and she felt an old rage increase. She was about to walk towards him and the girl but she did not realize that the metal gargoyle was about to attack her when in a flash, Rosette jumped in front of the young woman and shot the demon in the face, he began to stagger as he screamed in pain.

"Why did you—"she began when she interrupted her

"As an exorcist it's my duty to protect those in danger, even if they are bounty hunters" Rosette said with a small grin

She stared at her for a while when she saw the gargoyle fighting against Chrono, he easily dodged him and cut him in half he stood but slowly crashed to the ground.

"ROSETTE!" yelled Chrono as he turned into his boy form; the woman was touched and knelled towards Rosette

"She's ok, but her wounds need to be treated," she said with a look of concern

"Rosette! Can you hear me?" yelled Chrono, she could tell that the young boy was about to cry, but the blonde girl just smiled

"If you keep screaming so much, I wont be able to…hey lady, are you ok?" she croaked as she looked at the girl with an exhausted look

"Yes, thanks to you" she replied quietly

"Well, I didn't give a fair introduction, I am Rosette Christopher exorcist of the Magdalene order, what's yours?" she said, motioning her hand into a handshake

"My name…my name is Satella Harvenheit; my nickname is Hexen Der Juwel"

She said, shaking her hand and realized how weak she was, Rosette wasn't even holding her hand with any grip

"Ehh…nice to…" she slurred as her hand slipped from Satella's grip

"Oh shit, you Chrono whatever your name is, pass me a cloth," asked Satella as she treated the head wounds

"But I don't have any" said Chrono with a look of panic

"Just rip one" simply replied Satella

"Good, now hold her head like so…good, can you carry her?" she said to Chrono as she stood up

"I can try" he breathed as she lifted Rosette in bridal style

"Good she needs medical attention, come" she nodded and leaded the way

"Where are you taking us?" asked Chrono, his arms were becoming weary, and felt tired as his legs wobbled

"My home, if you were not exorcist of the order I would not help you, but she saved my life, and I owe her that I am alive now, or…"

"You don't trust me?" she said as he looked over her shoulder

He looked at her and nodded

"Good, we must go" she said with a nod

They stepped out and they went into a nearby car, Satella motioned Chrono to place her in the correct position, they jumped in and began to hurry home

"Hold on, this car will jump a bit ok?" said Satella without turning back at him

"Sure, but why will it—" asked Chrono as the car jumped as if it ran over a dog, but he noticed that the car changed color

"So, what brings you to this side of town?" asked Satella looking at the windshield seeing his blood red eyes

"We are on a mission," he said simply

"Interesting, well you don't mind sharing?" she asked, she knew that she would not obtain much information out of a demon, after all, his kind is like that  
"we are looking for Ricardo and Azmaria" he said, he had a concerned look, he looked as if he had met her before, perhaps, maybe he was the one

"I don't know about Azmaria, but Ricardo, the demon summoner?" she asked with an impressed look on her eyes

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Chrono; after all they just met a while ago

"I'm looking for him too," she said, resting her arm on the car window, without turning back at him

"Hmm" grunted Chrono

"Chrono, where are we?" asked Rosette weakly

"Don't worry you'll be ok" said Chrono as he held her head

"Are you going to be here with me?" she asked with a small smirk on her face

"Yes, you know I will" he said holding her cheek, Satella overlooked their conversation with disgust and looked away

"Ok, I'm glad" her voice trailed off

"Just rest, you need it now I'll wake you up when we are there" said Chrono as a way to finalize his words and make Rosette rest.

"Ok" she felt sleepy and tired, it seemed as if they were in a fuzzy land, she felt her tired ness overwhelm her and she closed her eyes and felt herself lose herself to what seemed like a never ending sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: An old wound,a foul avenger

--Hello again, normally I would write a bit but I was a bit in a rush in the last chapter, my bad. Well if any of you cared to noticed that I changed Satella around a bit, closer to the anime version rather than the manga. Well I hope you enjoy it, please read and review, lemme know if im doing a good job =D...

_Just on a comment, when I saw this document, I had no idea I had a way with words. Enjoy!...._

Act 3: An old wound, a foul avenger

The night seemed to be filled with the rusty scent of blood; rosette was running she had to get there in time. If not, everything will be over, she was shocked to see that all her friends were covered in pools of blood; she slowed down to a halt. Everyone was…dead…Ms. Jean…Billy…everyone, they were gone, what kind of monster could do such a thing? When she turned around she saw a blonde boy, it could be…

"What happened to you?"

"I'm better now Rosette, you don't have to be a doctor anymore"

"What happened to everyone? Who did this?"

The blonde boy looked up, his eyes were blood red, his hand had the shape of a claw and his horns shined in the moonlight

"They were making to much noise, so I had to silence them"

Rosette could feel her blood freeze, who could have done this to him? Why? Was it all for his power? She felt her breath speed, what was he going to do to her? All she saw next was his hand an inch from her face

"Goodbye" he said with a smile on his face, fangs formed instead of teeth

She felt herself screaming when a strong arm pulled her away

"Don't worry, you're ok now"

She sighed with relief

"Chrono it's you"

She felt him breathe onto her neck, she slid her hand over his, she felt confused why was she doing that? She felt Chrono increase his grip against her waist, her breath was increasing, she felt comfy in his arms…too comfy

"We will find him rosette, I promise you, and on my word as a demon we will get him back"

"Yes, we will…but what about you? You need you're…"

"You are more important now, I am a creature born from the flames of hell, helping you is my way of cleaning my sin"

She closed her eyes; she had forgotten about obstacle, she heard sounds, and a very bright light. The atmosphere was warm, she felt the sheets around her that was not a normal light it was the sun, its rays shined over her face. When she tried to sit up she felt a horrible pain in her head, it seemed that the world trembled with her pain.

"Ah I see…so you are finally awake" said an old voice

With much effort she moved her head in the direction of the voice, she saw a cheery old man with a silver mustache and white hair. She rubbed her head and asked lazily

"Where am I?"

"Miss Satella wanted you to be safe and sound as a debt for saving her life yesterday" he replied

"Yesterday…" she trailed off, then her memory came like a tidal wave, she suddenly sat up

"Where's Chrono?"

"Take it easy, he's fine" he sad with a smile, "he was in this room the whole time and would not leave, shortly after he fell asleep I moved him to his room"

"Oh…" Rosette sighed and rested back down, it was surprising to know that Chrono was with her regarding their dynamic relationship. To know that he was asleep the hold time next to her, when she scratched her nose she was baffled. When she felt her cheeks warm she quickly added.

"Where is Satella?"

"Her mistress is eating now, I am not to sure about mister Chrono, but I am certain that he will be glad to see you well"

"Ah…ok then…  
the man looked at her questionly "are you hungry?"

"Yeah thanks Mr.…uh…" Rosette had forgotten to ask his name during the entire conversation, the old man simply chucked

"My name is Steiner, Miss Christopher"

"Ok, thanks Steiner!" grinned Rosette as he walked out of the room, she saw the window I looked like it could be noon now, then she heard a small squeak on the door

"Rosette?" peeked Chrono, she just smiled at him

"Good morning!"

Chrono grinned and as he was about to hug her she punched him in the face

"What the heck was that for?" exclaimed Chrono, Rosette eyes were flashing

"You used the seal without my permission didn't you?"

"Why do you think—"said Chrono holding his nose when she interrupted him

"My nose was broken and now it isn't! How can you explain that?"

"Your nose was bleeding too much and I was getting worried, I had to stop it" he replied

"Well that is very considerate of you, but never EVER use the seal without my permission" she growled

"OK" groaned Chrono

Rosette looked around and asked "well, did I miss anything?"

"no not really, we just got a doctor for you, it seemed that the demon hit you pretty hard, he was able to hurt your skull a bit, it's not broken but it can take a while to heal" replied Chrono

Rosette nodded and looked at the window

"Did sister Kate asked for me?"

"Yeah, she wants to talk to you, alone"

"Aw nice, so she can yell at me? It's not my fault this happens to me" she said with a scrawny look on her face, Chrono just grinned

Rosette looked at Chrono with a more serious look, she looked to the side

"Thank you, for helping me out there, after all I am the one who you need to live"

"I didn't do it because of that" he said "don't you every think that I saved you only for my benefit, I saved you because…well…I just did"

Rosette put her hand over his, she felt her face flush

"I owe you my life"

Chrono was about to answer when Steiner entered the room and with the food, she immediately let go of his hand

"Here miss, I don't know what your favorite food is, but I hope you enjoy this"

Rosette shook her hand

"Don't worry; I am a very humble person you have nothing to worry about"

Steiner nodded and when he placed the tray over her she nearly passed out again, the tray was pure silver and the food looked like a banquet, deep cooked steak with some nice white rice and with a hot biscuit, and with some hot black coffee

"I hope it is not too much miss"

"It is perfect; this is the most perfect meal I have EVER SEEN! This is way better that the orders food and much better that mine!"

"When do you cook good?" grumbled Chrono, only to be hit with a spoon

"What the heck do you mean by that? She yelled

"You know what I mean"

"As if you—"

"Miss, you must eat, I am sorry but you can resume your conversation with chrono much later"

Rosette eyed Chrono

"You win this round" she growled, and began to eat as if the devil was after her, Chrono just shook his head, she was well alright. He thanked Steiner as he left, Chrono walked down the hall aimlessly. When he heard some noises and entered a hall, there was beautiful art placed all over, including jewels. They were the most common in the entire mansion. Then he entered another room, when he noticed Satella was facing a huge circle, there were several jewels with symbols next to them.

"So she's alright?" she asked

Chrono nodded "how did you know I was there?"

Satella smirked "something I developed over the years, what brings you here?"

"I was looking for you, that's all" he said honestly

Satella gave him a look of disapproval, but she just responded "hmm"

Chrono shifted his eyes, was she always like this? Any who, he changed the conversation

"So what's with the wheel?" he pointed toward the wall

"This? These are my jewels" she replied plainly, Chrono lifted an eyebrow

"Oh, are they like the knight?"

"Yes, but not all of them are for combat" she replied with a bit of glee

"Really?" asked Chrono with much interest to see how humans use normal objects for battle and such

"Some are armor, transportation or combat"

She pointed at the symbols on the wheel

"they are organized by the zodiac, Taurus the knight, Leo the swift, Libra the protector, Scorpio the concealed and Sagittarius the grand, they all belonged to my family. The Harvenheits invented the idea of jewels since they have a natural property of conserving energy with them, and we can use this for many hours. Gems are better than precious rocks due to their chemical composition, they can be weak, but they can hold and energy for many days."

"So gems are more suitable for these kinds of uses?"

She nodded silently, she looked at them and Chrono realized that there were some gaps in the zodiac

"Who did they belong to?" he asked

"My deceased father, who was passed on to my deceased older sister" she replied grimly

"I am sorry, I did not want to cause any harm, it was not my intention"

"Hmm…it's strange alright, a demon apologizing to a human, how interesting"

Chrono looked at her shocked, but Satella began to walk outside, he followed her quietly.

"What's with the look? Are you surprised to know that someone knows your secret?"

"I would not call it a secret, just something that humans don't really enjoy"

"I see, I am used to your kind already"

"It sounds like you spend some time in Germany, were you born there?"

"So you can tell, I lived there when I was a child, I came to America before the war, I came to look for someone"

"Wait, weren't your parents taking care of you? What happened with them?"

"My parents were murdered when I was 9 years old; Steiner has taken care of me since"

"That's horrible" replied Rosette, she lowered her head, as she walked out to meet them, Satella only looked at her sternly.

"I could not help but over hear your conversation but everyone has lost someone" she said as she stood by Chrono's side.

"What makes you say that?" snarled Satella

"My parents were killed in the Luisitania, shot down by a German u boat, so don't say I don't know when I do"

"Well, I'm glad the both of you are here, I had to ask Chrono something but it seems nice you are here as well"

Rosette looked at Chrono

"I'm sure you heard that I came to America in search of a person, but come, here does not seem to adequate to talk, after all it gets a bit hot here"

They followed Satella without a word, once outside Rosette noticed that she had a really big backyard, big enough to be central park. After a while, Satella did not speak a word, Rosette could not help but yawn loudly, Satella eyed her and suddenly stopped.

"You wanted to know what happened with my family Chrono? Now is your chance, and this is my chance as well to get my revenge on you, demon without horns!"

Chrono stood stiff, what did she say?

"10 years ago, my family was not killed by a man but by a demon, my house was burned, he killed my family, and took everything that was important to me!"

Rosette saw a shadow towering behind her, she saw the knight pointing his sword against her neck

"ROSETTE!" yelled Chrono but he felt something tackle him down, it was a crystal lion, his nails were about to pierce his back

"A demon without horns attacked my home, I find it strange since demons need their horns to collect astral energy, and they should not be able to survive. You should be dead, but I did a further investigation, a demon can make a contract and take astral energy from the human so…you must be the contractor."

She looked at Rosette, she felt the sweat slide down her throat, and today had to be day to leave her guns behind

"Without her you cease to exist"

"I think you have the wrong guy"

"Really? Tell me a good reason why"

"I awakened him 4 years ago, he was sleeping for 50 years, and how is it possible that he attacked your home 10 years ago?"

"I was never in Germany"

"You have no idea what I went through…let me tell you a little tale, maybe this can help your retarded memory"

----------------------------------

The year is 1914, Berlin, Germany

"Sister, sister, where are you?" asked Satella she was 9 years old in this time. Her older sister was writing in her room

"What happened Satella?" she said holding her arms out

She saw her Satella was crying without control

"Now, now, what happened this time?" she said softly

"Mom told me I was horrible, she told me that I should not prove to her anymore" she moaned

"You messed up again right?" she said with a small smile like when a mother knows that they did something bad

"It is really, really hard" she complained

"I know that, but did mother say anything about me?" she said seriously

"Yes, you will always be better than me" she said quietly

"Eh, mother, you see, I have talent, it just comes naturally, but I have a question for you" she said

Satella looked up

"You like jewels more than me right?" she said with a smile

"I think they are really pretty" she said with a small smile

"That's right, you really like them, and so your desire for jewels will always surpass my talent and if mother says anything else, just ignore her. Remember Satella, you will always like jewel better that me ok?" she said rubbing her head

"Yes big sister!" she exclaimed

She gave her older sister a high five

Much later a huge fire brought down the Harvenheit mansion, Satella was shaking, what was the thing that killed her family? Her sister held her close behind her

"What ever you do Satella always stay behind me", her sister warned

"Laden" he yelled as her voice echoed in the German sky

A crystal sword formed and launched herself against the demon, but he simply grabbed it and stabbed her in the stomach

"NOOO! SISTER!" Satella screamed, she picked up the jewel she kept in her hand

"LADEN!" a spear formed and was about to run when he threw his sword at her, cutting her side, all she felt was an overwhelming pain and fell in a pool of blood, and she saw how the demon dragged her sister away

"Sister…don't leave…" she moaned before she passed away

------------------------

She saw several lights over her, when she woke up her head were full of bandages, and her side ached after the open gash the demon delivered on her. She felt like crying, but she knew it was hopeless, it was all in vain, and nobody would come for her aid.

"Miss, you are alive!" said a man

When she looked up she saw Steiner, their old butler who left before the demon attack

"Steiner"

"I am here Miss, I heard about what happened" he said sadly

Satella felt her eyes hot, she lunged herself at Steiner and began to sob uncontrollably

"All of them are gone! Mother, sister…they are all gone that monster took them away from me! I don't want to be alive, Steiner, I want to die" she said miserably

"Don't say that miss, please we will find a solution for all this, please have patience" he said grabbing her strongly

"Steiner…" she said in a monotone voice

"Yes?" he asked

"Does God exist?" she asked coldly

"Why yes…you know that better than anyone" he said brightly

"Then why does he let bad things to happen?" she said darkly

"Well…I … its part of life, it just happens" he said trying to calm her wounds

"But we were good people, why did this happen?" she insisted

"I don't know miss, I just don't know"

He looked down on her, she had stopped sobbing, she saw that she had a blank stare and opened her hand; it was the jewel of Sagittarius

"I have an idea" he said, looking at the jewel in her hand

"What is it?" she asked dully

"Once you are ready to leave the hospital, we will go to see if the jewels are still there" he said with a smile

"I have to master them; I was so weak I was not able to summon Sagittarius"

She said with disappointment

"If you are weak then I will help you be strong, together, I promise you miss, if you need anything I will provide it for you" he said holding her hands

"Anything?" she asked

"Anything" he stated

--------------------------------

Satella is standing before her parents and sibling grave, she was not crying but her face was full of sorrow, she opened a small sack and the jewels glittered over the twilight. Steiner was close behind, he was crying silently…but what made his sadder is that Satella lost all her innocence, she was mature. Too mature for a 9 year old, normally a girl her age would play and enjoy her life. But all of that changed over the ransack of that demon.

Satella lowered her head and said

"I promise you, I promise on your grave that I will find the culprit, and I will kill him, as my honor as…"

She breathe slowly, Steiner only turned his back, she could still stop, she could still leave this to the authorities, she could still stop from condemning her life to something that she may never find, he could feel that she was fighting, she was fighting the hatred that build from within her. She could still stop from poisoning her self with the poison called "revenge". He saw her tighten her fist and took a deep breath; he closed his eyes to stop the tears of sorrow and tragedy from overflowing

"As a Hexen Der Juwel"

------------------------------

"You see than miss?" said Steiner as he pointed in the fog, Satella was trying to look over, but she was still a bit small

"I can't see Steiner" she said

"Well then, let us come closer, here, it's a nice view" he said in a very father like tone

She looked; they were riding ships for several weeks now, Germany to England, and England to America. At a distance she saw a tall blur, and then she saw it was a woman hold a torch and a book

"Who is that? Their former Kaiser?" she asked innocently

Steiner chuckled

"America only had presidents, Kaiser is only for Germany" he stated

"But still who is this woman?" she asked again

"They saw that it was a woman who lived in the 1700's but Americans call it liberty, lady liberty" he said with a bit of doubt, Steiner was never good with American history

"Liberty…in Germany we had liberty" she said

"Only because we were rich, but everyone lived in fear because of the Kaiser. Here, anyone can do as they wish, pretty much people can do things that they could not do in other nations" he said

"Liberty is good, and to think that all our clues let us here…to this 'new York'"

She smiled grimly

"Liberty is what I need to carry out my vendetta"

Steiner looked down; he only grabbed Satella by the shoulders and sighed deeply

"A nation of many possibilities" he said quietly

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rosette looked down, she lost everyone overnight, slaughtered like pigs, and her sister died protecting her…even she would feel hate. She came with her butler from a country in which most people looked down to. She looked at Chrono, he looked at the floor, and she saw a small tear on his face.

Satella looked at him with amusement

"What? A big scary demon is crying, how sad, admitting your sins?"

"I didn't do it, I would not have the heart to kill a human, I have never done it nor will I do it"

"Oh really?"

"If I was the demon you were looking for, then why do I protect Rosette?"

"Huh?" exclaimed Rosette

"If I was the savage whom you talk of, then why do I protect her? Only for her soul, if I were another I would have drained her soul long ago, and I would dedicate to forcing humans to have contracts with me"

Satella narrowed her eyes

"Satella, Rosette to me is not a soul bank; she is a human being who I value and respect for my life…to me she is much more than astral energy"

Rosette blushed, is that what he thought of her?

Satella lost the stern look, she looked at Rosette

"Is it true?"

Rosette nodded "ever since I met Chrono he was kind and sweet, and he still is, I value him too, I never rejected him as a demon, even if they are creatures of hell, I think all living things have a soul…even demons…you cant kill him Satella"

"Why—I have killed hundreds of demons he won't be the only one?"

"then tell me, have any of the demons you met, ever talked like Chrono?"

she stood stiff; it seemed that the blonde moron was actually saying something with sense

"then why did you make a contract with him?"

she asked Rosette, when she was about to answer she heard a gun loading

From afar a man on a 1920 ford was loading a tommy gun, and pointed directly at Satella and the rest of the group.

"goodnight sweetheart!" he said as he fired, she had to defend herself but she saw a purple blur and Chrono received most of the shots

"Would a demon do this for you?" he groaned

Satella then summoned her knight to cut the car in half, Rosette ran to chrono and was panicking when Satella just looked away

"he will live" she said

when she was about to inspect the car she heard a crackle

"you will pay for killing my brother…"

she saw that he was cut in half, she shook her head, and how could he still be alive?

"but lucky—me—I have one of these babies…" he coughed, and showed a silver ball

"Rosette! Go get your guns now!"

"why?"

"are you stupid? The last guy used it to transform into that gargoyle"

"right" she nodded and ran toward the mansion

it was in time the man had begun to chew the ball, but he was still holding his gun, and began to fuse with it.

He turned into a black color, his amputated body jerked as his new legs spurted out, his teeth snapped and turned into fangs and his tongue extended, extra arms began to break from the rib cage and out of his body, his spine exposed it self with a row of spikes. Two horns came out of his head and wings formed, now complete he looked like a chimera, he had the head of a snake, arms like a spider but with claws in the ends, legs like a gargoyle and tail of a jaguar, while one of his arms was the Tommy gun he fused with.

"_try to kill me now bitch_!" he roared

Chrono saw with awe, what kind of thing could create a human to transform into such a beast, Satella attacked and was about to cut his arm but his spider arm caught it and hit the knight in the abdomen, Satella bends over as she threw up blood.

"are you ok?" he asked

"Yes, me and my jewels are connected deeply…this can be very irritating" she growled

The behemoth only laughed  
_"do you think you can stop me? My brother was a fool, but I am not_" he growled as he pointed the rifle at her

"At least your brother didn't gloat!" she said as she commanded the knight and cut off his rifle arm.

"You see, your body can be powerful but that gun isn't, it's still a material object that can be quickly eliminated" she smirked

"_Argh, you wrench!"_ he growled and was about to strike her when Chrono threw him a barrier

"_What the—" _

As he was about to remove it, the barrier activated and reduced the speed of the monster but he was still able to move

"He still has the strength to move?" said Chrono surprisingly

"What is that?" asked Satella

"A barrier to stop demons, but he is not complete, with that he still has some kind of liberty" said Chrono

"How surprising it seems that you even know how to stop you're own kind" she said

"I would not know if it wasn't for rosette, she taught me everything, after all she is part of the order" he said sincerely

Satella looked at him, Rosette was right, this demon was not like the others, and in fact he was more human than she thought. She turned to face the monster, he tried to move more but he seemed to be exhausted, so Satella was about to deliver the final blow when the beast grabbed her sword again.

"_I told you, that trick isn't going to work_" he hissed

"Who said I was going to use it again?" she said

Before he notices the knight made a blade in his other arm and stabbed him, the knight pushed him out of the way and tackled him to the ground. The two titan locked hands but the monster and his spider arms grabbed the knight's ribs and began to crush them, Chrono saw the face of agony she was making. Then all of a sudden…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The monster lost his balance and fell to the ground

"_My face!!"_ he roared

"It looks like someone needs to be in detention!" said rosette, Chrono only gave her a disapproving look

"That was a horrible line rosette…" he said with disappointment

"And what the heck do you know about lines?" She asked

"Not much, but you have to say something…oh I don't know…with more sense" said Chrono as he waved his arms

"Why you, don't say anything next time—"rosette started

"Can the both of you shut up? I am in the middle of a fight!" growled Satella

"Oh yeah, here stand back"

Rosette began to weaken the monster with her sacred spirits but it seemed that it was not enough…Rosette avoided using the gospel although it might be necessary; as she was reaching for it she was caught off guard by Chrono

"What ever you do Rosette, don't use the gospel here, there's too much recoil"

"What about it?" she asked angrily

Chrono jerked his head in the direction of the mansion

"Wait, if I can't use this…then the mansion is gone"

"Along with the rest of us" said Chrono dully

"IT WILL WHAT?" exclaimed Satella as she temporarily knocked out the monster with a punch

"Recoil will cause the mansion to disappear" said Chrono

"Then don't use it!" yelled Satella

"It may seem to be our only shot" rosette said as she loaded it into her gun

"I DON'T CARE! MY MANSION IS AT RISK! I won't let it be destroyed by a clumsy exorcist!" she bellowed

"_We have unfinished business sate—"the_ monster began

"Oh, shut up! Cant you see I'm talking here!" she growled as she punched the monster savagely

"Such rage" whispered Rosette

"Oh yeah" nodded Chrono

As Satella was fighting she realized that when she crashed the demon on the barrier wall, it burned him, Satella smiled with satisfaction

She rammed the demons head onto the barrier wall and decided to ask a few questions before she annihilated him

"Who brought you here?"

"_Heh, heh, why you did"_ the monster replied

"_My master will be pleased to know that you survived Satella Harvenheit"_ he chuckled

Satella felt her blood run cold, how did he know about her past? How did he even know her entire name? Who no, what was he?

"Wait, who is your master?" she asked nervously

The demon laughed

"_Not even I know…he keeps his secrets very well hidden, even from his own men"_

"Did he send you to kill me?" she asked

"_No, but to find that girl there…I was sup post to bring you, my master was going to_ _pay me well" _he snickered

Rosette froze in that moment was Aion looking for them? He knew about their whereabouts?

"I ask again who is your master?" she insisted

"_Kiss my ass bitch!" _He said as he flickered his tongue at her

She growled in frustration a crushed his head against the barrier and exploded into lights, immediately, the barrier fell

"So…you were right, you didn't raid my home" she said to Chrono

He nodded with delight when rosette looked at her flabbergasted

"You even doubted until now?" she exclaimed

"Of course, I can't be too sure of anything" she said

"I can't believe you! We did our best to convince you!" she exclaimed

"I like to get my sources straight" she stated

"Why you—ahhhhrgggh!" she growled

Satella looked at her surprised as she saw Rosette as she tried to get her hands on her so she show her some manners, then she quickly stopped to see that Chrono was injured

"Are you ok?" asked Rosette

"Yeah I'm fine; there is no need to worry" he said grimly

"But look at all those bullet holes, are you sure they don't hurt?" said Rosette

"No, now that the demon was exterminated, it bullets itself are gone, only the injuries remain, but it should heal quickly" he said

"Let us go in" said Satella

Rosette was surprised to see Satella with so much blood on her

"Does this always happen when you fight?" rosette asked

"No, only when the enemy is unpredictable, or when my jewels lose power, but until then these are not lethal injuries" she said as she walked away

"But it does hurt, doesn't it?" she asked quietly

"You get used to pain" she said simply

"You know what I'm talking about" said Rosette

Satella only glanced at her; she looked at the state the both of them were in

"I don't try to get into other people's business, but you two don't look in any condition to go back to the order, especially you Chrono"

"No, I'm ok, really—"began Chrono

Satella bowed "it would be my honor if you stayed tonight, not only for haven, but as guests"

"Well we would honored" said Rosette with glee, "after all, we are going to eat better here than at the order"

"True, and it's a long way back to NYC"

"Ok then, we are staying"

"Glad to know that" said Satella with a small smile

Rosette grinned "hey, you're smiling, about time you did that!"

Satella frowned immediately and walked away

"I will be waiting for you inside" she grumbled

Rosette rolled her eyes when Chrono gave her another disproving look

"It had be you" he said darkly

"What—what do you mean?" she stammered

"Just when we were getting along with Satella you had to say something to ruin the moment no?" he said raising his arms

"Well it was just a comment" she began

"A very BAD comment" said Chrono flatly

"Hey look, you should be quiet and keep those looks to yourself" rosette said as she carried Chrono

"I can't help it if you keep acting stupid all the time"

Rosette eye twitched and she let Chrono fall to the ground with a thump

"See how you get to the mansion" he mumbled

Chrono gave her a surprised look and slowly stood up and ran after her

"Rosette! I was joking! Did I say you have bad lines? No, you have fabulous lines, Rosette? Can you hear me? I'm talking to you!"

well thats the end of that, youre gonna have to wait till chapter 4: A full moon. (I take a while to upload, gimme some patience :D) oh by the way, inform me of mistakes like spelling or not specifing something.


	4. Chapter 4: A Full Moon

Here it is! Chapter 4. Enjoy.

Act 4: A full moon 

Rosette checked her gun and supplies; it seemed that even Satella had a few enemies of her own. She looked at her box where she would have her bullets; she had more normal ones that sacred spirits and gospels put together.

She sighed "man I hate being low on ammo, it really hurts"

"So without your guns you are useless, how pathetic" smirked Satella

Rosette felt her temper rise "shut the hell up, what about you and your jewels? Don't they run out of power?"

She nodded "yes but I am not as clumsy as you"

That was the last straw thought Rosette "I AM NOT CLU—"

What she did not realize that a sacred spirit fell on the floor and she fell on the floor and it went off.

BAM!

"This is what I am talking about" said satella, Rosette hit her head on the floor and her entire uniform in oil, and Satella looked at her with much pity

"Shut it" snapped Rosette

"Judging by your nun's outfit, it seems you haven't taken a shower"

"It's not my outfit, it's my uniform!" bellowed rosette as she was trying to remove the oil off her clothes

"And I haven't taken a shower because I was suppost to leave yesterday"

"Those stains are not going to be brushed away" said Satella skeptically as she tried to rub off the oil

"Can you—oh damn it, I have to call Sister Kate" complained Rosette

"Who is she?" asked Satella

"My boss can I borrow your phone?" asked Rosette

Satella lifted an eyebrow

"Sure why not?"

Rosette took a deep breath before dialing, as she did Satella saw her that she was praying Rosette looked up and Satella looked away, then Rosette looked at her again and Satella looked down, Rosette once more looked up and Satella stared at her

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Rosette

"Huh?" asked Satella, as it caught her off guard

"I said why are you looking at me?"

"I noticed that you changed your tune when it comes to you boss"

"Well of course—Sister Kate? Hi it's Rosette Christopher—"

"_WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?!"_

Satella was surprised to hear that a woman can yell so loud over the phone

"It's complicated—you see I did go to the casino—but a monster got the way—"

"_GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!"_

"I had to stay in my car since that demon attacked and—"

"_COULDENT YOU COME BACK?"_

"Hey look I was knocked unconscious and—"

Satella took the phone from her and left Rosette dumb folded

"Sister Kate? Hi nice to meet you, I am Satella Harvenheit"

"_Who are you?"_ asked Sister Kate

"Sorry to interrupt but it was my fault that the demon attacked in the casino, if I weren't for me rosette would have finished her job" explained Satella

"_But—wait—what_?" Sister Kate stammered

"I am a bounty hunter known as Hexen Der Juwel, I was in search of some smugglers but things did get out of hand and lost control when the demon wrecked the casino, even though, rosette saved my life after the monster nearly killed me"

"Really she did that?"

"Yes…my mansion is in troy new York, several miles from the casino in which Rosette was in. excuse me for my intrusion"

"_It's ok, I'm just glad that you were able to help"_ sighed Sister Kate

"very well…yes?...I will inform her of that…Chrono is fine as well as Rosette…yes sister, I will do all that is necessary, farewell"

She hanged up and she could feel someone with a lot of pressure looking at her

"So?" asked rosette nervously

"The woman calmed down at last, and she was concerned of your whereabouts but she said that you cannot come back until you bring Azmaria"

Rosette laughed nervously

"I prefer to hear this from you than her"

"And I will supervise you so you may complete your mission"

She felt her jaw drop

"WHAT? I am not a little girl! How dare she?"

"Those are her orders, we have the same goal, if not I really would not give a damn"

Rosette growled but Satella poked her on the nose

"And you were leaving the mansion so take a shower!"

Rosette was surprised in the change of orders

"Why? It seems—"

"Very unstable, did you forget about the demon? How can we remain here?"

She sighed

"Fine, but am I gonna wear my dirty clothes?"

"No, I'll let you borrow some, again"

Rosette nodded but Satella looked at her for several seconds before her temper rose

"Well? Get going!"

She snapped at Rosette and she quickly walked away, then once she was out of ear shot, she called her butler

"Steiner!"

He bowed as a form of reverence

"How may I be of service?"

"Give Rosette some extra clothes, and I need you to do me a favor"

Said Satella with a big smirk on her face

Chrono was walking down the hall, he found more ammo in Rosette's dirty clothes, although Steiner washed their clothes, Chrono does it on a daily basis, not to mention that her got an envelope of one of the order members, it seemed that Ricardo had a weapon of a sort. The order was unknown to them, the danger escalated to critical levels. So they needed to act fast, he was looking for Rosette when he heard the gushing of water.

"Uh, Rosette are you there?" asked Chrono hoping it was not her

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly

"Like uh, I need to talk to you regarding Azmaria's case, it's really important"

Said Chrono looking at the files

"You're gonna have to wait, I'm having a bit of trouble—"began Rosette

"Please rosette, save me the detail" said Chrono shaking her head

"You perv, why listen?" snickered Rosette

"I can't avoid it you know, you said it not me"

Said Chrono blushing

"Fine, have it your way, but the point is that you are going to have to wait"

Said rosette plainly, truth was that she could not leave the shower so quickly since satella would bitch about it

"Ok then, I'll wait outside" said Chrono in the end

"Alright, but NO PEEKING!" she hissed

Chrono rolled his eyes

"As if" he mumbled

Rosette sighed, all she wanted want some peace and quiet but a purple midget called Chrono had to come and take that all away. But this was a much better way to take a shower, when back at the order a sister would be tapping her door in order for her to hurry, personally she would yell at her to bother someone else but then Sister Kate would have her head. She glanced at the door, it was well shut, and she did not want a small perverted demon to look at her while she was showering. She was trying to remember the date, was it April or may? No it was May, in the same month when she first met Chrono, Joshua was still with her. Little did she know that it the first step toward a separation. If she would have never met chrono, would Joshua still have been with her? Or would everything have been the same? Or would have Aion…"

She clenched a fist, no everything was better off as it was now, even if it cost the lives of innocent children. She shook it off; this was no moment to be tormented by memories.

As she sighed she took the shampoo bottle but a roach was on the top but fell in when she took the bottle.

Chrono was the only one who supported Rosette without question, she blushed, and no it's not what you sick people think.

But even so, from the beginning, Chrono always got more along with her than with Joshua, she always wondered why…although Chrono wasn't too friendly at first, but somehow some way, she made him change, but when did that happen?

SQUEAK

She paused, that was strange did she just hear someone squeak? She shrugged as kept scrubbing her hair

SQUEAK

Where the heck was that noise coming from, she was rinsing her hair when she heard the squeaking became louder and louder then she ran into something alien, but suddenly felt two large antennas on her hand

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Chrono sat up, he was already sleeping for waiting Rosette to finish her shower, as he stood up he saw the door jerk open and a soaked rosette stepped out with nothing but a towel to cover her

"What the—"Chrono gaped

"WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT! You put a roach in my shampoo! I know you did it!"

"What? No, I didn't—"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Don't act all innocent on me! Remember that one time you gave me my coffee extra bitter so I can wake up? Hmm? Remember that?"

"But it was April fools! Cant you—"

"No I can't take a joke!"

Rosette was so angry that she didn't notice that her towel got caught in the door, Chrono felt that blood was beginning to come out of his nose, he tried his best to cover his eyes although he was looking in a crack of his fingers. He stumbled backwards as she came marching towards him

"Why are you walking away from me?"

"It's just that—well—I um"

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Cant you—"

"Why you little—"

Satella was walking down the hall holding rosette's clothes and went to see what all the racket was about

"Rosette I got your clothes but what the heck is going—"

She stopped abruptly when she was rosette and dropped her clothes out of the shock.

"He put a roach in my shampoo and won't admit it!" she said pointing at Chrono

"Is that so?" said Satella as she picked up the clothes she dropped

"He won't admit it, but I'll knock the truth out of him"

"I don't want to intrude but can't you tell that something is—I don't know, missing?" she said darting her head at her

"Like what?" she asked angrily, not realizing the sign language

"Cant you tell?" motioned Satella

"What I can tell is that a little perverted demon was trying to look at me while I am showering—"she hissed

"Rosette" she said holding her anger

"But I'll show him—"she growled

"Rosette!" she snapped

"WHAT?" rosette bellowed

Satella narrowed her eyes "you're naked"

Rosette froze; she slowly looked down and blushed

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

It took a while before Chrono and Satella could get over of what they saw several moments ago, rosette continued taking her shower.

"That was quite…disturbing" Satella mumbled, helping Chrono with his nose bleed

"Uhh, I don't know"

"I looks like you were about to get a heart attack" said Satella

"Perhaps" said Chrono in a exasperated tone

She looked at Chrono suspiciously, but it was so creepy that it make Chrono shift and twitch

"I don't mean to be rude, but did you make a contract with her only for her—"

Satella was about to finish the sentence, when Chrono cut her off

"NOO! I met Rosette when she was 12, not now, I wasn't even thinking about that"

Shook Chrono as he tied to get the image out of his head

"I was just curious" added Satella

"Don't worry about it, you're are probably not the first one to think of that" sighed Chrono

"But why in the world—"began Satella but stopped

"Why what?" asked Chrono

"No nothing" Satella said

"Ok then"

"Is she always this crazy?"

"Yeah, sort of"

"Even when she was 12?"

"Oh yeah, you have no idea how crazy it was"

"Tell me, did she have a childhood life?"

"well, I didn't know her before she got to the orphanage, but she was full of life and had a lot of friends there, Sarah, Nelly, Matthew, Kevin, Billy, and several ones that I can't remember"

Satella looked down, "you have met Rosette for 4 years no?"

"Yeah, I do"

"I was 15 at the time, and I almost died in that occasion, and I slew my first demon"

"Until then?"

"Yeah, I hunted strange creatures like spirits and such, but a demon, that was quite a challenge, but I was badly injured, it seemed that rosette had a life, while I lost mine" she said quietly

Chrono looked at her silently

"Sometimes it's not pleasant to force ourselves something that we don't like" said Chrono

Satella just smirked "amen" with much sarcasm

Rosette was putting on her clothes, she was deeply embarrassed, she just put on the shirt, it was strange Satella was much taller than she is, but how do these clothes fit her? Unless…she looked down and felt a shiver down her spine…"this must be her sister's clothes" she thought she was a little weirded out at first but she accepted the clothes, it came out of satella, it was the best she could do at these time and she was grateful for it.

"First chrono, then satella? All I needed was Steiner to be there and that would have made my day"

When she reached for the lace for her hair, she saw the same roach that caused her the humiliation, she smiled evilly as she saw look at her innocently

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Satella and Chrono stormed into the bathroom

"What happened?" asked Chrono

"Where is the rotten insect? Where is it?" she said with a crazed look

Satella turned pale, she saw several holes in her bathroom she narrowed her eyes when Chrono was tapping Rosette

"Rosette, I think that's enough"

"No it's here, I know it is"

Then the roach appeared on the wall, she clicked her gun and was about to shoot it when Satella grabbed the gun and placed her arm over her neck

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said Satella in a very slow tone

Rosette then realized all the holes in the wall, Rosette just smiled nervously

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU CAUSED EVEN MORE DAMAGE?" bellowed Sister Kate

"But Sister Kate, I'm pretty sure you would have screamed for dear life if you saw the roach, and besides, next month you have to raise my salary no? I have to pay for the tile; after all, tile is a bit expensive"

CLICK

"What? She clicked up on me?"

Satella towered over her and behind her was the knight as well pointing the blade at her

"Well?"

"I'll be able to pay you when I get Azmaria ok?"

"Better" she said as she called off the knight

"Out of all the places, it had to be here?" said rosette as she saw the huge forest

"Yes, it is the most secure ever since the rotten demon that came to the mansion, I don't want it more damaged that it already is"

Chrono stepped out of the car "thanks for taking care of the car for us, Sister Kate would have had Rosette's head"

"No problem I guess"

"Are you sure that you don't mind being outside? You seem very delicate at times"

"You don't know me, I had to sleep outside when I went on my bounty hunter business, and this is not new to me"

Rosette grinned "well you sure don't seem like the kind to me"

Chrono laughed but his ribs ached

"Are you ok?" asked Rosette

"Yeah, I'll make it out" smiled Chrono

"He's a demon, he'll live" said Satella

"I'm sorry, even if I try not to get you hurt; you always seem to manage to hurt yourself"

"It's not your fault Rosette"

"I know it's not, but even so, I could have lost you, and it was my lack of responsibly for not asking my guns"

"That's true" added Satella

"Don't be so hard on yourself"

"This is exactly how I lost Joshua; I should have done something about this! And I lost him for my ignorance, but even so, it would have happened again, I could have lost you!"

"But you didn't, and that is what is important"

"But still, I feel like such moron, not bringing my gun when I had to, Satella could have killed you, and she didn't even believe us until that demon opened his mouth"

"That's true" mumbled Satella

"Ehh, but Rosette, please don't be so hard on yourself, you have to jump back, and you have always done that"

"Any who, she did fail, if that demon did not arrive when he did I would have killed you Chrono, and then I would have gotten rid of Rosette"

Rosette only held her head down

"She trusted me too much, she deserves to had passed this experience, it should teach her a lesson"

Rosette mumbled something, but Satella was straining to hear

"What was that blondie?"

"All my life, I trusted people with my life, but it seems that I can't anymore"

"Because you are a failure"

"You don't understand"

"Oh shut up will you, your voice hurts my ears"

"I tell you, you don't understand, I am responsible for all this, he could have been killed—"

"Correction, you would have been killed first, then Chrono" Satella said with a smirk

"You don't get it do you? You grew up with a family, I never had one, and they were killed by the Germans. And I grew up with my brother before I…lost him, so I means a lot for me to lose someone and could have lost Chrono to you"

"But you are still a failure, or am I wrong?"

"You just don't get it!" she stood up to face Satella "I have lost my—"

WHACK!

Satella punched Rosette to the ground

"You are the one that does not understand, out of all the people I am the one who would least expect you to act this way"

Rosette looked at her dumb folded

"Chrono is alive, and that is all that matters, no?"

Rosette still has the same expression

"Don't look at me like and idiot!" snapped satella

"I'm not an idiot! You are!"

Satella smirked at her

"You're weak"

"No I'm not"

"Then you are a failure to everyone" she said tantalizing

"I AM NOT A FAILURE YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Chrono closed his eyes expecting for Satella to begin their famous fights, but was surprised to hear Satella laughing as she knelled towards her

"That's the spirit, need a hand?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I think"

Rosette looked around she did not get what just happened Satella was only looking at her

"I guess you're pretty clueless, reverse psychology works all the time"

Rosette paused and narrowed her eyes towards Satella

"Is this you way of solving problems?" she exclaimed

"Have you ever heard of reverse psychology? You say bad things to a person so they can feel good about themselves? Ring the bell?"

She said poking Rosette's head

"Where did you get that shit from?" she said outraged

"The university and books, I guess a girl from the sticks like you has never read a book before, not even to comprehend what it means"

"YOURE STUPID!"

"No, you're stupid!"

"Shut up German!"

"Americans are stupid!"

"Ladies…please" begged Chrono as the two women began to fight until their throats were exhausted and tired

"Ehhh" sighed Rosette as she was looking up in the night sky, all those stars glittering down, Satella slept by a tree kind of far from where they were, it seems that she may have gotten confidence, but she's still way delicate when it comes to demons.

She could not sleep, no matter how much she tried; she kept shifting because she could not manage to get a comfortable position

"You're awake huh?" said Chrono in a sleepy tone

"Chrono? What are you doing up this late?"

She smiled "you keep shifting every 5 minutes, I can't sleep"

Rosette smiled at Chrono, she always made her smile, no matter what situation they were in

"Does this night remind you of something?" Rosette asked

"What?" asked Chrono

"Look up"

They saw a huge moon in the sky

"It's just like when—"

"Yeah" said Rosette

"Remember how we met?"

"I won't forget that, it seems like just like yesterday to me" smiled Rosette

"Joshua was there too"

Rosette grinned

"Yes, it was May, spring came to Michigan late in the year in the year, and it was finally warm enough that we didn't need coats. That's when we met"

4 years ago, Michigan

Seventh bell orphanage


	5. Chapter 5: Joshua

Hi I finnaly uploaded, so please, **Read and Review,** its super inportant for me to know what you think.

Act 5: Joshua 

It was a bright sunny day in Michigan it all seemed calm when a girl's holler was heard from far way, two boys were running as fast as they could so they could avoid being hit by the soccer ball she had in her grasp

"Billy! Kevin! Get back here right now!"

Said Rosette as she was ready to kick the soccer ball at them

"Whoa! Rosette calm down already were—OMPH!"

The soccer ball impacted Kevin's face and knocked him to the ground, Billy was the only one to stand against an angry rosette

"Why in the world would you play soccer near the window, you ruined the pie and my clothes! After all you two were the ones responsible for it!"

"You don't hafta holler! What you wanna fight?"

Sarah was carrying Jimmy while Nelly was cheering for Rosette

"Go rosette! Hit him! Hit him!"

"Rosette, please calm down!" hushed Sarah

"These boys don't get it! They will have to learn one way" she cracked her fingers "or the other"

Kevin was rubbing his nose when he was shocked to see that the soccer ball was nowhere in sight, and was horrified to see a passed out Joshua

"Hey Rosette, I think that the ball hit Joshua"

Rosette pushed Kevin out the way and was horrified to see that the ball ricochets and hit Joshua who was on a swing

"Joshua! Please wake up! Are you ok?"

But then she saw Joshua bursted out with laughter, Rosette was not amused

"Ha! Ha! You fell for it Rosette!"

She only stared at him silently

"I guess you're feeling better today huh?"

Joshua cleared his throat and nodded

"I felt like coming out too"

Then Rosette took his hand and walked toward the forest

"Wait where are we going Rosette?"

"Away from here, we need to go out exploring more often!" she said cheerfully

"But miss Jane said not to wander too far!" huffed Joshua

Rosette shrugged "who cares?"

As they got further into the forest Joshua did not protest anymore, in fact he was too busy admiring the great out doors

"It's so calm here" said Joshua, but Rosette just shook her head

"Of course, it is nature after all" added Rosette "any who, I think this is a great way to distract you rather than to be stuck in bed all day"

Joshua smiled; she always knew how to cheer him up, even after the accident

"Hey Rosette" asked Joshua as they were walking down the forest

"Yeah?" she asked

"Do you remember how mom and dad looked like?"

Rosette paused "dunno, I can hardly remember"

"Really? I remembered you said I looked like dad"

"Maybe" she said plainly

"I miss them, even if I never met them"

"Mom and dad were not that great" she spat venomously

"Why not?" he asked

"They didn't want us, why do you think they left on the wrenched ship and left us with one of his friends? And after their ship was sunk…I don't know what happened to them, nor do I care" she hissed

Joshua looked down, he really hated when rosette talked bad about their parents, he might not remember so much, but Rosette never smiled around them, in fact, she gave the impression she hated them

"Do you hate them Rosette?" asked Joshua honestly

She ignored him and changed the subject

"Look, what do you think that is?" asked Rosette

Joshua twitched his eye nervously as he saw the huge cave entrance, too large for a bear

"That looks kind of creepy Rosette" added Joshua

"What chicken?" teased Rosette

"Maybe you are since you are dragging me in" responded Joshua

"No, not me, I'm not scared!" exclaimed Rosette

They both looked at the tunnel with a sense of gloom

"Miss Jane said that there is a tomb hidden in the forest" said Joshua but Rosette burst out laughing

"Silly, there isn't a tomb here"

Joshua stared at her, "how sure are you?"

"Because…uh…we are going in there, we want to be explorers right? We must face our fear and might as well start now"

She pulled Joshua's arm and whimpered all the way in. the tunnel was pitch black, but there was enough moss inside to let them see, but there was a part that made them stop

"Can you see anything Joshua?"

"No, not really" said Joshua

"hmm" squinted Rosette, as she was about to take a step forward, she felt her foot slip and the both of them slip down hill until they hit the ground with a loud cracking noise. Joshua felt a bit of vertigo as he was trying to stand up, but he heard his sister groan

"Rosette, are you ok?"

She groaned again

"Rosette?"

"I'm alive, but OW—OW!" she cried, Joshua ran to her aid, he saw her sister bending over her hand

"What happened?"

"I think I broke my hand" she sniffled

Joshua saw that her hand was broken since several of the hand bones were popping from her skin, and it was becoming very red and swollen, he could not help it but make a disgusted look

"I don't think that will heal soon, are you sure you can move it?"

"Every time I want to move my arm, my hand hurts too, I can't help it"

"I guess I have no choice eh?"

Joshua smiled as he placed her ands over hers, a light emerged from him, Rosette blinked, and she thought he had some kind of light wings appear on his back, but just like that it was gone

"Sorry to make you use your power Joshua" he always had this power ever since their parents died

"I guess it's my thing to heal people" he said cheerfully

Rosette moved her hand and smiled, "I can move it again"

As they were begging to walk she saw that Joshua slumped his head

"But why, why can I cure others, but I cannot cure myself?"

Rosette took his hand and leads the way

"That's why I'll protect you, that's why I'm here, to watch out for my little brother, if I don't do it who will?"

Joshua smiled and kept walking in the tunnel, it was more like and underground structure, and they ad to keep going in the tunnel since from where they fell it was too steep and slippery for them to come back up.

At one part of the tunnel they saw a huge locked chamber, rosette shivered while Joshua was trying to read the in scriptures on the stone

"What do you think is that?"

"Don't know, let me see"

"Hurry up; I don't want to be in this creepy place any longer"

"It was you fault, you dragged me here"

"Just do it will you?"

"Let's see, Mar—mag—dem—sleep… I can't read this easily, let me…"

He was cleaning the dust on the writing when the chamber door swung open, they were so eager to find out what they found, their minds began to race, was it a treasure, a way out...no, it was a coffin

"Eh…"

"It's not like if something was going to come out" said Rosette

Then they heard a small cough, Joshua shook his head, Rosette looked around nervously

"Who—"

Joshua shook his head again

"Who's there?"

Rosette slowly turned, somehow, light managed to enter, and a boy with purple hair stood, just like a flash, Rosette somehow lost all her fear

"Who—who are you?"

"My name is Chrono; I am what you humans call a demon"

Rosette frowned

"What's a demon?"

"A creature feared by you humans, more importantly, how did you break the door's seal?"

"Seal?" asked Joshua

"Never mind, just get—urgh"

Chrono slumped to his knees as Rosette ran to his aid

"What happened?"

"It's been a while since I awoke, and I am running out of power"

"How awful" said Rosette while Joshua eyed him suspiciously

"If you're hungry, then I think I have something"

"You had something the whole time?"

"I only use it for emergencies"

"Uh, well—"

"Here you go!"

"Thanks" said Chrono as he took the food from Rosette's hand

"You're a demon right?"

"Correct"

"That is so cool! Do fairies and elf exist too?"

Chrono only twitched his eye but Rosette pulled Joshua's hair

"Let the poor guy eat yeah? We need to get out of here, not act like an occult fanatic"

"You're lost?" asked Chrono

Rosette nodded "in a way, we got into a cave, and then we sort of lost our way when we slid down a slippery hill and ended up here, we didn't mean to bother you"

Chrono shook his head "not at all, I will get you out of here, after all I saw how they constructed this structure"

Rosette looked at him the building must be around 80 years old, was he alive during this time? She just shrugged; it must have something to do with him being a demon,

Joshua looked at Chrono suspiciously, even if this demon seemed nice, he could not trust him so easily. Rosette on the other hand, seemed to trust Chrono the moment she saw him, he was wondering why when he noticed that they were outside the cave already.

"I took you around the entrance you went in through, once you pass that rock, you can see the cave you entered"

"Ok, I guess"

"Where are we?" asked Joshua

"Look!" exclaimed Rosette, as she was pointing to the lake "the orphanage is in the other side!"

Chrono just nodded and began to walk inside

"Where are you going?"

"Back inside, where I belong"

"You know, me and Joshua can be your friends"

"Yeah! We can bring you food and stuff!"

"Well if you want to"

Chrono paused "what are your names?"

Rosette grinned and pointed at herself "my name is Rosette Christopher, and this is my brother Joshua!"

"Nice to meet you" said Joshua, motioning a hand shake

Chrono stared at it, but slowly shook his hand

"AACHOOOO!" sneezed Rosette, Chrono passed her a handkerchief

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's a little chilly…it's not even winter time here in New York"

"Well, what can we do about it?"

"You know, when I first met you I thought, who is this guy, calling himself a demon"

Chrono chuckled "you two were a little strange to me too, especially your brother"

Rosette laughed nervously "look, he was the occult fanatic, don't blame me"

"Any who, you two visited me a lot"

"Chrono!" waved Rosette as he saw him sitting nearby the lake; he just turned around and smiled

"How are you?" asked Chrono

"Fine, were going fishing Chrono! Wanna come?" motioned Joshua

"No, I'm ok" said Chrono shaking his head

"Come on! It's going to be fun!" insisted Joshua

"I brought leftovers Chrono!" exclaimed Rosette

"Its weird Chrono, she even talks about you in her sleep" teased Joshua

"Shut it Joshua!" snapped Rosette

"I'm just being honest" explained Joshua

"Aren't we going to fish?" said Rosette

"What's fishing?" asked Chrono

"What? You never ate a fish before?" said Rosette with a hint of amusement

"Not quite, I'm not from around here" said Chrono

Well then, this your chance to try it!" said Rosette while she was taking his hand, Joshua followed after

"Here, you throw the hook into the water, then you wait for a tug, you just simply pull the fish out, that's all"

Chrono looked at her skeptically

"What do you mean a—"

He felt a tug in the water, he pulled and a big fat fish came out

"Well, what do you know, I—"

SLAP! SLAP!

The fish smacked Chrono in the face and jumped back into the water, Joshua was cracking up while Rosette did her best not to laugh, Chrono frowned, he threw the hook back in

"That fish is mine!"

Chrono felt the tug again but this time it was more than one fish and Chrono splashed to the lake, Rosette could not longer take it and began to laugh, while Joshua was already punching the ground, Chrono was dragging himself out of the lake, but he ran into Rosette

"Need a hand?" said Rosette extending her hand, Chrono flushed slightly, embarrassed he took it

"Take off that old rag Chrono, or you will be as sick as a dog" said Joshua extending Chrono's poncho

"Stay sill Chrono, I'm trying to fix it"

"You don't have to"

"But it gets in the way"

"Hey Chrono can you tell us another story? I really like the way you narrate it"

Chrono nodded "very well, let me tell you about the astralines, they are high in the sky, a person's soul is said to come from there, than it returns after they die, becoming part of the great river from which it came from"

Rosette bit her nail "so if I go up there, can I see people who already died?"

"I don't know, I heard this story from humans"

Joshua's jaw dropped

"That is such and incredible story! It would be so cool to discover the astraline, it can revolutionize how we see things, you see, my sister and I want to be explorers when we grow up! We will explore places in which no man has gone before, the amazons, Africa, and even Antarctica!"

"Boy was that fast" grinned Rosette, Chrono nodded

"He was in the moment and just fell asleep" added Chrono

"Ever since he began to use his powers, it has been putting a lot of strain on is body, I want to be a doctor someday so I can help my brother, he can heal others but not himself, odd no?"

Chrono only looked to the side

"God is so unfair, I hate him, ha, ha, never mind"

"How did you end up here?"

"My parents were killed"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

"It's just that mom and dad were no exactly fond of us, I'm not sure what they said, but they did say we were full of misfortune"

Rosette looked to the side

"I don't know what they meant by that, but I never like it, they went a boat and a German u boat shot down the luisitania shot them down. Maybe that's what they get for leaving us"

"You shouldn't hate your parents so much; they got what they deserve no? Hate tends to be a kind of poison for humans; ultimately, it can destroy them"

"Maybe you're right"

"Just think about it, I only want what's best for you"

Rosette flushed slightly

"I will"

"Yes I am headed there sister, yes…Joshua Christopher, around the age of 12 no? Ok got it"

Said father Remington, as he hanged up, he was sent by Sister Kate in order to find Joshua, and it was a long drive from NYC all the way to Michigan. Normally, he wasn't sent on regular missions like the rest, but this one was special, Joshua was an apostle a person gifted with god's divine power. All he had to do now was to convince Joshua to come to the Magdalene order in to protect him and help him amplify his powers for a greater good. He poked his head out the window, feeling the cool air wisp his hair; it was still a long way to go.

Joshua felt the cold sweat shiver down his spine, using his powers put a major strain on his body; he was too weak to move an arm. He gritted his teeth, he was tired of rosette always looking out for him, and he wanted to fend for himself. Not only that, Rosette now spend more time with Chrono, that's all she ever talks about, what about him, was he suppose to be forgotten.

"_You hate being in bed no?"_

"Wh-whos there?"

"_Don't worry, call me a helping hand, after all that is all I want to do"_

"Where are you?" asked Joshua as he looked around

"_Up here"_

A huge bald eagle was perched on the tree with his wings extended

"Why are you here?"

"_Like I said, I only want to help"_

"Huh?"

"_Don't you think it is unfair? You've cured people; thanks to you they can run around_ _and play around again. But some day, it going to end up KILLING YOU"_

"I don't want to die, but how can I avoid it—"

He heard the eagle laugh

"_Don't you want to be strong?"_

"Yes"

The eagle chuckled "then I have the thing for you"

"Calm down Rosette, he's going to get better"

Rosette whimpered "but he got so bad all of a sudden, it's just—I could not do anything about it"

Before she knew it Chrono was hugging her

"Now, now, he'll get better"

Rosette smiled "thanks Chrono"

Chrono saw the sun setting

"I think you should go"

"_Chrono"_

He looked around, how odd; Rosette was with him, nobody else

"_CHRONO!"_

"It can't be" murmured Chrono

"What happened?" asked Rosette

"_Up here you stupid moron, idiotic like always"_

Chrono saw the eagle perched on a tree

"AION!"

"_Nice to see you Chrono, you seem quite pale, have you been eating well?"_

"Leave Aion"

"_Don't be so cold! After all we are sinners aren't we? Well let's get down to business, join me, I need a bit of help here and there, let's just put the past behind us"_

"Does it look like I want to come back?"

"_Oh and one more thing, if you come back, I'll give you back your horns, nice deal eh?"_

"Wait horns?" blurted Rosette

The eagle darted at her _"another human? You never learn do you Chrono? But I'll explain my curious little lady, horns are our source of power for us demon, I BROKE his horns, now he's an idiot who barely has any strength at all!"_

The eagle seemed to smile

"_So what will it be? My business is with the demon you were back then, the SLAYER OF A HUNDRED!"_

Chrono paused

"I refuse, there is more to this world that meets the eye, and going with you will put an end to it!"

"_Ok then, I guess you don't want them, don't worry I found some one else who did"_

"No—you didn't!"

_He has a very strong factor; it should make him interesting in battle"_

Chrono took Rosette's hand

"We have to go now!"

"Where?"

But he grabbed her waist and took off into the sky, she was shocked to see that Chrono looked different, he looked older

"Why do you—"

"This is my real form; I used my smaller form so I don't waste astral energy, now we have to get to Joshua!"

Remington stopped the car and saw a golden streak in the sky, he frowned, it couldn't be him

"What is that thing going to do with my brother?"

"He gave him my horns"

"But my brother is human"

"I have no idea what kind of reaction will occur"

They see the orphanage approaching, and once they landed, Rosette jumped from his arms

"Wait Rosette!" Chrono yelled

But he collapsed he never thought he was this weak after 50 years. Rosette ran back to the orphanage, but it was dead quite, not even miss jean was outside. Then the entire structure collapsed, it tore apart so quickly

"JOSHUA!"

"Hi Rosette"

She turned around in horror to see her brother covered in blood and the horns were sprouting from his head

"What happened here?"

"They were making too much noise"

"Noise?"

"Uh-huh, so I had them exterminated"

Rosette froze "who did?"

"I did. You don't have to be a doctor anymore, I felt full of power every time I killed one of them"

Rosette remained rooted in the spot

"Chrono and I can help you, he needs his horns"

"He can die for all I care"

"Please Joshua! I am your sister!"  
He placed his bloody hand on her head

"You were my sister; I don't need you anymore Rosette, good bye"

Rosette felt someone pull her waist, and quickly realized it was Chrono, at the sight of him, Joshua began to holler in pain and destroyed everything around him, Chrono attempted to get closer, but he burned his hand

"What is going to happen to my brother?"

"The horns are overwhelming, he can't control them"

"Chrono, you look horrible"

He smiled grimly, "I'm running out of energy, in other words, I'm dying"

"How awful"

"It's just like Aion said, without my horns or someone to make a contract with, I'm done for"

"Chrono, what's a contract?"

"Well, um—"

"Tell me!"

"When a summoner brings a demon, he can use a contract instead of using his horns, but he would be receiving something directly from a human—his soul"

"But—"

"You would be in constant suffering and your life will be short, is this what you want?"

Rosette paused and thought of Joshua

"I really wanted to help him, but it seems h didn't get that, but will help him and you! Were going to be explorers right? Then let's go together!"

Chrono lowered his eyes and put her feet on the ground

"Very well" he kneeled "I hereby make a contract with you, Rosette Christopher"

"It's been 4 years since then, a lot has passed, if Remington didn't arrive when he did, who knows where will be now" sighed Rosette

"And your life span would have been used up" added Chrono

"And still, we don't have a lead on him" groaned Rosette

"Don't worry Rosette, we will find him and—"

"I know" she quickly interrupted

She held his hand and Chrono looked up

"We'll be in this together, right?"

Chrono smiled and gripped her hand

"Yeah…"

"So that's what happened" muffled Satella with bags under her eyes

"You were listening the whole time?" exclaimed Rosette

"No duh blondie, with all that racket you were making nobody can fall asleep"

"Sorry your majesty"

"Any, who, that is quite horrible, a demon attacked you and removed all that was important to you, just like me"

"I guess were on the same boat"

"Unfortunately" added Satella

Rosette huffed, Satella dug in her bag

"Catch" she said as she threw something

"Wha—"

SLAP!

The paper crushed in her face, and it felt a paper cut on her forehead

"What's this?" said Chrono as he peeled the paper off her face

"Tickets" said Satella "after the casino incident, security tightened up, tickets were sold to see Akvania"

"Azmaria" corrected Chrono

"Whatever, it was sold to wealthy people and casino owners"

"How'd you get the tickets?" asked Rosette

"I have my ways" said Satella sensually

Chrono blushed violently while Rosette's eye twitched

"You are one dirty bitch"

"I BEG YOU PARDON?"

"You heard me you slut!"

"I am relative to one of the casino owners!"

Chrono was crawling away but Rosette pulled his braid

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" sneered Rosette

"I'm going to sleep under that tree—"

"You're gonna help me!"

"But I don't wanna!" complained Chrono

"You dumb blonde bitch! Look at me when I am talking to you!"

"I AM!" roared Rosette

"No you're not!"

"Aw man" groaned Chrono, as he dealt with two crazy women, a nun and a witch, until he fell asleep

Thanks for reading please **Read and Review, thanks you'll make this girl super happy! XD.** Until next chapter, **Chapter 6: A requiem for this dark city.**

This is hard work :D


	6. Chapter 6: A requiem for this dark city

**Excuse for my lateness, i've been super busy and also I havent been getting much reviews (hint hint), please review a girl like me only want to improve her writing, and remember I am my own best editor**

**so enjoy!**

Act 6: A Requiem for this dark city

Rosette was fixing a screw on satella's car; the advantage was that satella's car was big enough to hold devices that can help them during these situations. Rosette stopped, it was a while since she felt someone staring at her.

"Chrono, aren't you suppose to be getting dressed by now?"

Chrono popped out of the seat behind her, smiling weakly

"You have been stuck in this car since 7 am"

"Well for your information, I installed radar—"

"A what?" asked Chrono

"R-A-D-A-R, radar, a device that can let us know if any strange things are coming near us, or how far, even how many, I hate wasting ammo you know"

Chrono nodded, Rosette needed to get regular bullets since sacred spirits take time to make, he saw her finish up her project putting the screwdriver on the dashboard

"There done!" said Rosette slapping the radar into place

"Rosette are you ready?"

"Eh?" she asked

"To leave!" Chrono repeated

"Oh yeah, I just need to freshen up, and we'll be done soon"

"I left your lunch on the table, I suppose that you are hungry"  
"you bet I am!" she said as she was about to leave but Chrono's question stopped her in her tracks

"By chance, did elder invent this device?"

"Not really, he based himself on the prototype the Germans made, and improved it"

"So he came?" said Chrono suprised

"Unfortunately, shortly after we came to the mansion, he was there waiting like the milk man" added Rosette digustedly

Chrono frowned

"Did he pull a fast one on you?"

Rosette turned and snickered

--------------

"I swer a muc I as I wanna he per, she won let e"

Muffled elder, trying to deal with a broken nose and a cheek bone, Remington just chuckled

"Girls don't like to be touched by older men"

Elder whimpered

"You're old to, how com the don't hit ya?" objected elder, Remington looked to the side and shifted his collar

"I still conserve some—youth" he stammered

"Any who, rosette is finally back on track, after nearly 3 days behind schedule" said elder, Remington nodded

"She'll be able to complete the mission, I know she will"

"By chance, have you heard of Hexen Der Juwel?" asked elder

Remington frowned "uh, I'm not sure"

"Does Satella Harvenheit ring the bell?"

Remington froze, he scratched his forehead nervously

"I guess you do" grinned elder

"We received a report that they were a practically wealthy family, and their daughter is the lone survivor after a mysterious attack on their home. When we interrogate her, she disappeared. Her family was said to be involved in the dark arts, but it said to be rumor."

Elder looked at Remington warily "you seem to know a lot about the Harvenheits"

"Yes I went to Germany since there was a lot of spiritual energy, I happened to run into them. Nice people they were, satella was extremely shy, not to mention rude." Elder crackled "charming Remington had a refusal?"

Remington rolled his eyes "she never really liked Americans, she was very loyal to the Kaiser, besides she was only 9 when I saw her. I never liked it when she used to spit my face."

Elder contained his laughter, but managed to control himself

"So it's been 10 years, I wonder is she found anything regarding her family's murder"

"I don't know why, but I never quite understood that girl" said Remington in a more severe tone

"Just to let you know she became a bounty hunter 7 years ago, maybe she is investigating"

"Maybe I'm glad Rosette did not turn vengeful on Aion" he added

Elder shook his head

"Kids these days, don't judge Rosette, she can be worse than Satella"

"True I guess you don't know them in 4 years"

"I get the impression Chrono knows her well"

Remington grinned

"Of course, you have not seen their dynamic relationship?"

Elder nodded

"Can you excuse me Remington? I need to get cracking with those sacred spirits or Rosette will have my head"

Added elder with glee, he left elders lab. It was 3 PM from what his watch was telling him, as he was walking toward the main building he pulled out his wallet

"Satella hates me because of what I did, I don't blame her, it's tough to lose a sister to an unknown stranger"

He opened the wallet and saw the picture within

"You always were the charming one Florette"

------------------

Satella added the finishing touches to her hair, she smiled with satisfactory but she tapped her nails on the comb

"Chrono get out now, I know you are under my bed"

"Sorry, Rosette lost her neck tie in here, I got locked in when you got in, and so I decided to stay in here. I didn't want to call attention"

He was shocked to see that Satella was breathing hard and gripping her ribs

"What's wrong?"

"I—am—fine"

"No you're not"

"STOP! I'm fine" said satella as she got he voice back, Chrono stood back, Satella was always strict especially when it comes to help, she eyed him through the mirror and sighed.

"You see, after that demon cut my side, a quite interesting ability occurred"

She placed her hand over where he scar would be, Chrono shifted as he saw Satella smiling while she said this.

"When a demon is near me, my scar aches, and I can feel their presence. But—"

She paused and saw her right arm and the veins popping out from it. She simply pulled down her sleeve.

"When a demon is using ability, my scar aches more, as if my flesh is being cut again"

Chrono froze in the spot

"So you knew I was a demon" he said nervously

"Not really, when I was fighting the gargoyle, your presence and his got mixed up. After you came to my mansion, I did realize you were a demon, even if you did transform in front of me"

Chrono nodded

"So this is a curse" she added as she saw herself in the mirror; however Chrono felt a bit confused about this strange ability, rather than feeling sorry for her.

"But how did you get this power? A simple cut cannot do it"

"Well when mother hurt that demons hand, he used that same hand to cut me, something happened, perhaps his blood mixed with mine and look at me now, I'm living radar"

"Sorry to hear that satella" said Chrono sadly

She shrugged

"What's done is done, let's go Rosette is waiting for us, that dumb blonde complains for everything" she sneered as she took her bag

"Satella"

She stopped

"If there was a way I can help you, would you let me? It's revolting to know that my own kind killed your family, helping you could be a way to clear my name"

Satella looked to the ground, and simply opened the door

"We'll see"

------------------

"I wish I could drive" huffed Rosette as she sat in the car between Chrono and Satella

"For the last time, when you are in high class, people do things for you, YOU don't do them, and besides Steiner is a better driver that you" she smirked, but Rosette frowned

"How'd you—"she started but darted at Chrono, and cracked her knuckles

"Don't blame him, I asked" said satella; Chrono sighed in relief, glad since he was not going to get clobbered by Rosette.

"Miss Satella, we have arrived" said Steiner, Rosette and Chrono squished their faces to the window, their jaw dropped at the sight of the casino; it was more brilliant than the last.

"Ready?" asked Satella

"Right" said Rosette as they stepped out of the car, as usual, they began to inspect the area from the inside, to make sure that demons weren't around to attack them from behind.

"Very well, I will continue to inspect the area so you two will have a safe entrance, the both of you should look for Azmaria, and I will look for her as well"

"But you don't even know how—"

Satella shoved the paper in her face

"It's on the brochure" snapped Satella, "do I look that stupid to you?"

Rosette growled as she pushed her arm away

"All right then, let's get cracking" snarled Rosette

As they began to look around they noticed that Azmaria would be performing in the symphony hall.

"Aw shoot, the symphony hall is a restricted area until the indicated time" whined Rosette

Satella looked at the guards

"I'll distract them, you should go Rosette, Chrono, remain here"

"But—"

"not buts, it will call too much attention if the both of you go"

Chrono huffed, Rosette and satella nodded. Rosette began to wander around the restricted area, she stuttered to see how Satella was flirting with the guards, she was thinking how much of a slut she was when Satella scratched her head and signaled her to leave. Rosette grinned and trotted away, according to the order's blueprints, she should be headed toward the symphony hall. Then she heard someone singing, it was a very good voice, then she saw her.

Azmaria seemed to be hooked onto a machine, Rosette quickly hid behind a pillar. She was scratching the ground thinking of a way how to run off with this girl.

"That's enough!"

She darted to ground and saw Ricardo, a wasted old man.

"Huh?" asked Azmaria

"I said that was enough for tonight"

"yes-yes" she stammered

She had to get going, she needed to intercept Azmaria, take her away somehow and leave

"Well sitting here won't do me any good" she said to herself as she crept down the stairs. The halls were enormous, bus she heard voices, she slipped into the shadows. 2 guards passed, and once they have passed Rosette continued on and saw Azmaria enter her room and once her escort left she went inside. Azmaria was not aware of her entrance, but she went inside and grabbed her mouth.

"Quiet I'm from the order; I am here to get you out of here"

"You want to take me from this place?" said Azmaria desperatly

"Yeah there are—" began Rosette

"Demons, I know—I've seen them"

Rosette nodded, this was going to make things easier

"Ok, come one let's go now!"

She flung the door open but a security guard stood in the way

"How did you get into her room?"

Rosette felt her heart sink

"Oh shit"

------------------------

"Damn it all" groaned satella as she grabbed her side

"What happened?" asked Chrono

"This was a big hoax"

"What? The casino?"

"The presentation, the casino, everything, she's not coming out, on the contrary, they wanted us to come out"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that we are completely surrounded by demons" she groaned

"How's—"

He saw Satella sweating and smirked, her arm was over her ribs

"Oh great"

"The worst part is, they have just found out" she smiled sarcastically

"You two! How did you get in? I think I need your—"

"Laden!"

A spear cut off the man's head and was decomposing quickly

"How did you know?"

"I guessed" said Satella honestly

"You were right we are surrounded"

"Take it" said Satella, handing him her spear

"You already have a jewel summoned—"

"You don't know half of it"

She placed a jewel on her glove

"Laden!"

---------------------

"I asked how—"

BAM

The corpse was disintegrating, Azmaria was stiff with fear, but rosette yanked her arm

"Let's go!"

Every single "person" that attacked was shot by Rosette, but she heard a rumbling under her

"They blew it!"

She ran faster as she heard all the monsters moaning behind her, then a fat man stood in her way, she was about to shoot him when all she saw was his fist I her face

WHAM!

It knocked Rosette to the ground along with azmaria even if she let go at the last minute. Rosette felt the salty taste of blood on her mouth, she was about to get up when he grabbed her hair and her arm and rammed her to the wall, he slid her down the corridor, peeling her cheekbone and forehead, then threw her to the floor. The gun landed several inches from her hand. Rosette felt her world spinning, she was about to grab the gun when the man kicked it away and stepped on her hand which he crushed under his weight. She screamed in pain and saw that he wanted to crush her skull but then,

"Enough, I believe the exorcist has enough"

The fat man retreated, and Ricardo stood there, glaring down at her

"Hmm, an intruder how interesting"

Rosette was breathing hard and a familiar picked her up

"I'm done for" said rosette

-------------------------------

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" growled Satella seeing that the familiars were coming with no end. One jumped on her back but threw him to the round. Chrono was exhausted; he could not keep us with the fighting anymore

"Satella…I don't know about you, but I'm tired"

"No shit" snarled Satella; she narrowed her eyes to see that more demons were coming her way.

"I'm afraid we have one resort" she muttered, Chrono was about to ask what when she threw Chrono to the ground, then satella swung the knight's swords and eliminated the first round of familiars. She called him back when Chrono saw with terror all the familiars running towards them

"Laden!"

Chrono felt himself being lifted by an unknown force, satella had summoned a jewel lion and they escaped by jumping out the window and ran into the nearest window, and then to a building

"Sorry chrono! There were just too many of them"

"What about Rosette?"

"Don't worry, we'll deal about that!"

The lion jumped to the roof of a relatively small building

"We left Rosette there—"

"I know" snapped satella

She looked at the building, every floor must have familiars, but where the world is Rosette? But then she saw that a green light appeared in the sky and it seemed to form near the top of the building

"You see what I see?" asked Satella

"Are those the astralines?"

"I don't know what the hell they are little boy"

"That is where Rosette is!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just have a hunch"

"Hmm"

"But how do we get up there? There are too many familiars in the building"

Satella was digging in the pockets of her dress and the lion disappeared, she loaded a new jem and alleged

"Laden!"

The light flickered before her, Rosette felt her head roll and realized her arms were chained above her head. As she tried to move it, she felt the scabs cracking on her face and arms

"You're alive, incredible…I never doubted you for a second"

She lazily gazed up, Ricardo Hedrick stood before her, and she saw azmaria chained with devices all over her

"Let her go…"

"Ha, ha, ha, girl you are in no positions to make demands!"

"The order knows of your whereabouts" threatened Rosette

"Is that so? Then I'll hurry the ceremony" he said sarcastically

"Why do you need her?"

"I want to be immortal and invincible" he said plainly

"Why am I not surprised?"

Ricardo narrowed his eyes, then pulled her chin towards him and smiled

"You look just like her"

Rosette spat in his face

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Of course not. You were too young to remember"

"What?"

"Keep her singing; I need to restore my body" he said to his familiars

Rosette saw several tubes were attached to his body, and saw a silver fluid flow

"The…astralines"

"They contain infinite power, enough to restore my old body"

"Pfft, big deal" snarled Rosette

"You look like Sarah, but you act like Walter"

Rosette felt her blood freeze

"But Sarah was my—"

CRASH!

They both darted to see a fish like creature crash into the window, as rosette began to notice, it was a jewel fish and quickly recognized the two riders

"Chrono! Satella!"

Satella was cleaning her dress from the glass

"This is my second one" she mumbled

Chrono froze to see in the horrible state rosette was in, his temper was rising but she stopped him in the spot.

"Go help Azmaria! Don't worry about me!"

Chrono nodded and ran toward her when Satella threw the spear at her chains

"I can't afford to leave you all by yourself no?"  
Rosette nodded

"Take that spear, I didn't bring spare bullets"

"It's all right" said Rosette as she slew the familiars

Chrono ran towards Azmaria but got hit by Ricardo

"Where do you think you're going little boy?"

Chrono staggered, he took satella's spear and tried to attack but Ricardo just kicked him to the side

"This is power"

He growled as he walked towards chrono, he staggered and saw that Ricardo held the silver orb that allowed humans to transform into demons

"Don't do it" groaned, but Ricardo just grinned and swallowed it

"Don't underestimate me, I did a pact with a demon, and I took all his power, this will only enhance it. Only a fool transforms with out will"

Chrono saw that Ricardo's body was changing rapidly; satella eliminated all the familiars but stood frozen in the spot. Rosette gaped at the mass Ricardo was changing into.

"Rosette! Catch!" said chrono as he threw the gun to rosette, once she caught it satella began the assault, but Ricardo was able to stop the knight's sword in midair

"Heh, heh, this is no match for me"

He threw her sword back and was surprised to see the new Ricardo (for the fans he looks like Lerajie)

"What do you think hexen? Impressive no?" I always wanted to test my strength against one of you!"

Satella growled as she attacked by no matter what she did, the attacks did no effect on him, but he was still able to grab the knight's arm and rip it off, the blood shot out of satella's arm as if a blade had cut it. Ricardo laughed with madness.

"Have you seen American boxing? Here let me show you German"

Satella was trying to move out of the way, but the pain did not allow her, and Ricardo was able to grab the knight. He was beating the life out of her, and the knight's armor was becoming more and more cracked.

"One-two-one-two-three!"

Recited Ricardo as she was cracking her face, with so many hits she was bleeding with exaggeration.

"Aw—already? Just when I was about to test my power—oh well then—"

BAM! BAM!

Ricardo growled and saw that Rosette shoot him in the head

"I'm not finished with you yet!"

Ricardo snarled "we'll see"

He flew toward Rosette, she quickly saw the generator and shot it, but Ricardo was already closed

----------------------

Rosette felt like she was flying, was she dead? When she blinked open, she was chrono carrying her. She thought she was dead, after all the seal needed to be open in order for chrono to have his powers. When they landed she banged his head.

"What was that for?"

"YOU BROKE THE SEAL!"

Chrono groaned "look again"

Rosette saw the pocket watch, it was sealed

"How'd you—"

"No idea I am surprised as you are"

Rosette felt something strange in the atmosphere, she wasn't sure, nut it had to do with the receptor she shot

"So you're a demon huh? This will be interesting"

Chrono moved rosette out of the way it seemed Ricardo could move much faster now

"I can't leave you there, he'll kill you" said Chrono when he spotted satella waving at him

"Am I that puny from the sky?"

Chrono was about to land when Ricardo shook the building and Rosette slipped from his grip and landed on satella, all they heard was a cracking sound

"AARGH! GET OFF MY LEG!" satella bellowed

"Huh?" asked Rosette but after seeing what happened she felt completely guilty "I am so sorry satella, I lost my grip and—"

"Broke my leg, way to go" she said sheeply

Where is it broken?" asked Rosette as she squished satella's leg, but only to meet her heel in her face

"All because it's broken, it does not mean you have to SQUISH IT!"

"Can you take care of Rosette? She's really hurt"

Satella frowned "all right, I guess there isn't somewhere better"

Chrono smiled "thanks"

Satella shooed chrono away "get going now, I don't want 2 demons here"

Chrono took off; shortly he began to fight against Ricardo

Satella looked at the pocket watch plainly

"How is he transformed without the seal?"

"I have no clue"

"You think chrono is going to win?" asked Satella doubtfully

"Maybe—it all depends on chrono"

"I don't know about you Rosette, but I feel quite useless" Satella admitted

"Tell me about it, I broke my arm in that fall"

"Does chrono always protect you?" the german asked

"Yeah"

"Do you have any barriers with you?"

"Just one, but it wont work that well"

"I'll take care of that" smiled satella

-------------------

Chrono was still fighting against Ricardo but he was really tough in finishing him off. Ricardo delivered more damage than chrono did to him.

"A demon is weak next to me"

"I haven't used my powers in a long time, but don't worry I'm finished warming up"

"Any who, you will die dog of god!"

"LADEN!"

An arrow was shot at Ricardo's head and a barrier activated as well as a sacred spirit

"Rosette?"

"At your service!" grinned Rosette

"Guten tag" said satella

Chrono smiled, Rosette used her gun while satella morphed into a crossbow. Those two can be quite a team.

"Chrono, you have to defeat him inside that barrier, no matter the cost!"

"Thanks Rosette, I owe you one"

Rosette blushed "just go!"

Chrono now found easier to fight against Ricardo, but he still needed to destroy the receptor in his chest, but he never got the shot to, when he saw satella's knight grab Ricardo from the back

"Satella, what are you—"

"Get him it's now or never"

"But—"

"Just do it!"

Chrono nodded "are you ready?"

"When aren't I?"

"Let me go you red haired whore!"

Chrono stabbed Ricardo and destroyed the receptor, but he went threw the knight as well, he flinched as he heard satella scream in pain. Ricardo was disintegrating when he heard him laugh and whisper

"_The sins of the fathers"_

Chrono frowned, but he quickly looked at Rosette

"Are you ok?"

"Painfully fine"

"You are in a really bad state" he said as he landed "I must take you to the order"

"Nah, I'm fine, I've been through worse—"

"Rosette this is the worst you have ever been"

"Is it me? Or is everything spinning?"

Chrono felt his blood freeze "we have to go now"

Rosette gazed at him lazily

"What about satella?"

"Don't worry about me" she said, Rosette saw that azmaria was taking care of her injuries. Chrono nodded and took off, Rosette realized that everything moved from side to side, and was strangely blurry. She looked up to chrono, which was nothing more than a purple blob, however, ever since she could remember, chrono was always protective. But never like this, he liked to remain his distance too, even since she met him, what made him change into this? They landed somehow, and all she remembered was that chrono was shouting for help and several members of the order arrive, before the darkness took her…

-------------------------

The birds were chirping, the light hit her eyes gently. Rosette felt she had been in one hell of a dream. As she lifted her head she noticed the cast on her right hand

"Yup, this was no dream"

She heard the door open when she saw Sister Kate by the door

"Look I can—"

"Oh my gosh! You are still alive?"

Rosette frowned "of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"But look at all the injuries you have!"

Rosette shrugged "eh, what can you do about it?"

"Rebellious like always" smirked sister Kate

Rosette laughed "but I got the job done didn't I?"

"Thank god, I wish you wouldn't be going through this"

"At that rate, I'll never be finished" grinned Rosette but she was interrupted by a shy voice

"Are you all right?"

Rosette stretched to see that azmaria was behind Sister Kate, she looked very guilty, although she never did anything, well not yet at least.

"Oh, it's you!"

"Sorry for causing misfortune"

Rosette shrugged "nah, not at all, it happens all the time"

"Rosette!"

The yell was so sudden that made he jump, but when she turned to see, chrono hugged her fiercely

"You're ok!"

Rosette frowned with confusion "you're small again"

"Yeah but I conserved some of the energy"

"Wha?"

But then a voice made her skin crawl "you don't get it do you Rosette?"

When Rosette turned elder was standing next to her all of a sudden, she couldn't help but scream with horror

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!"

"Rosette what in the world are you talking about, calm down for Christ's sake!" said elder nervously

"Yeah, people are trying to sleep here Blondie" Rosette was startle to see satella sleeping in the bed next to her, but she snorted with laughter as she saw her broken leg in the air

"Something amuses you?"

"No-no, not at all" cracked Rosette, but elder cleared his throat she looked at him with suspicion

"This is what happened" started elder "when you shot the receptor, a huge amount of astral energy was released, think of it as a bomb. Chrono got a huge dose thus; he did not need to break the seal to use astral energy"

"Wow" Rosette gaped

"Don't worry, you're not going to die yet" smirked satella

"You might never know" said Rosette as she layed back, but Sister Kate patted her on the head

"I'll be seeing you in 3 months"

"What?"

"You need to recover, the face injuries as well as your dislocated shoulder, and broken arm. Not to mention the countless bruises you have"

"Right" sighed Rosette

As Sister Kate and azmaria left, father Remington entered

"Good morning Rosette! Did you sleep well?"

Chrono frowned while Rosette said "yeah thanks"

He was about to answer when he saw satella reading a book. Satella eyed him but froze at the sight of him

"Satella, is that you?"

Chrono and Rosette looked at each other

"You—"

"I can't believe I would see you again, nearly after 10 years later"

As he was approaching satella, she turned her face from him, but when he placed his hand on her shoulder she spat in his face

"Piece of vermin! Abomination of god! You condememed my family!"

"Wait-no I"

She threw the book at his face

"Get out! OUT I SAY!"

Remington backed off as the nuns were trying to pin satella on the bed.

"I think I should go now…" trailed Remington as he walked off, rosette shivered as she saw the aggressiveness that satella had toward Remington

"That is scary" added rosette

Chrono scratched his chin "I wonder who it reminds me of"

Rosette frowned and darted at him.

-------------------------

Rosette stretched on her bed and could not help but yawn loudly, satella flinched at the sound. Rosette only bend her neck to see the night sky from her window, and just as she was about to go to sleep satella quickly interrupted her

"By chance you do know that I am a light sleeper"

Rosette glanced at her "what makes you say that?"

Satella frowned "because you snore"

"Sorry" mumbled Rosette

Satella only answered with a "hmmm"

Rosette actually realized that this was the first time she and satella talked alone, which reminder her of what happened that afternoon

"Why do you have something against father Remington?"

Satella only shifted slightly, rosette knew she was not going to get an answer

"I mean, yeah he's just a regular guy, he hasn't done anything bad and he's a good person"

Satella smirked "that's what you think"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me, only because you think you know someone gives you the right to say you know them?"

Rosette frowned "yes"

"But do you know him like the palm of your hand?"

Rosette rolled her eyes "well no but—"

"Tell me Rosette, have you ever been distanced by a family member? One that you treasure with all you life?"

Rosette shook her head

"Should I have?"

Satella was already annoyed, and looked to the side "Remington and I do go back a few years"

"Really? How"

Satella made a sarcastic face "I'm really sleepy now; I don't think I can talk"

Rosette huffed "you are just like chrono; you never explain why you have something against Remington"

"He might have a good reason too" mumbled satella

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing, but answer me one thing, has chrono always been this close?"

Rosette looked to the window "well yeah, I am his contractor, and his friend…if I die he dies, and if he dies…anyways were are close we both have gone through things"

Satella nodded

"Too true, but have you been this injured before?"

"Nah, it's my first time, and you?"

"Yes, I almost died when I killed my first demon"

Rosette nodded silently

"Once I'm better, I'll leave"

Rosette was a bit surprised "take it easy there, you might be pushing yourself too much"

"Maybe, but 9 years of searching is long, my mother, father, and my sister…it may seem so useless at times, sometimes I want to give up…"

"True, but look at me, 4 years is long and I can keep going"

"Because you are young"

"Perhaps I'm not an old hag like you"

Satella darted at rosette "think what you want, I at least, need to sleep"

Rosette shrugged "all right then"

"Good night"

"Don't let the demons bite!"

"Very funny Rosette"

Almost immediately satella fell asleep, she was a light sleeper but was a quick sleeper too. Rosette once again bended her neck to face the window behind her, and drifted to sleep.

**so thats the end of this chapter, you see that box down there? it's just asking to be clicked on! XD, Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Black Lagoon Prt:1

**I coudent help but to do this crossover, however, I made some mistakes, so dont mind me, we are not perfect somehow, I hope you like the idea of mixing the series "BLACK LAGOON" with "CHRONO CRUSADE", just bear with me on this one :D  
Enjoy!**

Act 7: The Black Lagoon

Chrono walked down the hall, he began to flip the pages inside the folder. It has been 4 months since rosette took azmaria from the hands of Ricardo, her step father. She was in a badly injured but managed to bounce back. However satella left once she could walk, which was around a month and 2 weeks. Satella avoided to talk and see Remington, somehow and for some reason they seemed to have a locked past. Chrono walked into the hospital wing and saw rosette fixing her uniform, she dint even seem to noticed that she entered, she looked so, calm…considering that one would think she was wild and crazy, she sure didn't look like it now. He couldn't help but look at her golden hair in the light, the soft tone of her skin and the azure color in her eyes. She was awfully pretty…for a human.

"Oh what brings you here chrono?" smiled Rosette "Eh?" chrono blushed, Rosette waved her arms "well you're here for something no?"

"Ah—oh yeah! Here Sister Kate wants you to get on the case" he stammered

Rosette took the folder and made a scrawny look "jeez I'm out of crutches and back to work" Chrono noticed that rosette's neck zipper was not pulled up yet, and would see a little more than usual… and saw something a little lower than her neck, chrono only looked to the side

"She wants you to come to the office as soon as possible" he said looking down "Alright then!" said Rosette walking out, however her demon partner stopped her midway "Rosette" said Chrono not trying to look at her directly "What?" she asked surprised

"Um—your neck zipper…" he motioned, Rosette looked down and smiled "thanks, Sister Kate would have my head" She grinned as she zipped her uniform, as they were walking down the hall; rosette realized that chrono was acting a bit strange, ever since she was in the hospital he changed a bit. It wasn't a bad thing, but she never saw this side of chrono. When she entered the room sister Kate was waiting for them.

"I hope your better" she said honestly

"I am" Rosette admitted

"Good I have a mission for you" she said taking out a file, Rosette only cracked her fingers "Bring it" she grinned, "There is a group that is dealing with the black market such as illegal contraband of drugs and weaponry, but that is not the only thing; they have also helped demons and demon summoners as well."

"Doesn't everybody do this?" Rosette remarked, but Sister Kate shook her head, "not only have they killed US coast guards, but if the demon or demon summoner whom they have work for has something they like, they will eliminate them"

"Out laws and murderers" mumbled Rosette as she rolled her eyes; Sister Kate sighed with frustration "they have also traffic alcohol"

"Isn't alcohol illegal?" added Chrono, "yeah dummy, it's illegal to drink in America" replied Rosette as she patted him in the head

"Their name rosette, is the Black Lagoon" said Sister Kate, and just about when she thought that she was about to finalize her talk, Rosette made a mocking face "what kind of name is that?" she blurted

"Rosette just—"she began but the blond nun kept going on "I mean, its lack of imagination—"

"GET GOING ROSETTE!" bellowed Sister Kate

----------------------

"you don't have to yell" said Rosette rubbing her head, as she started the car, but Chrono chuckled "maybe if you left when she said, she might not have thrown the book at you" he said closing the door of the car

"Don't be playing smart chrono" sneered rosette as she pulled chrono's cheek, but he smiled "so you're part of the militia now right?"

"yeah, after I nearly died"

"OW! My cheek Rosette!" he pushed her hand away from his cheek

"Heh, My bad" she grinned "shouldn't we be going?" asked chrono as he tapped the car window "yeah, we should, Sister Kate" she smirked, Chrono only frowned "that was uncalled for!"

Rosette just whistled and started the engine "now you're ignoring me huh?" he barked, but she was humming while she drove "you're stupid for a human you know that?" Chrono snarled, but then she swerved the car so chrono would crash into the window

"Stupid enough to drive a car?" Chrono narrowed his eyes "well, for one to swerve it!"

Rosette reached to the floor of the car and threw a wrench at him

BONG!

"OW!" he howled, "Who is the stupid one now?" taunted Rosette, Chrono tried to throw the wrench at her but she pushed his arm away and fell in the seat behind him

"Ow!" cried another voice, Rosette stopped the car and chrono looked at her

"Did you—"he began when he was quickly interrupted "Why did you throw that wrench?" said azmaria as popped out from the back seats

"What the hell are you doing here?" yelled Rosette, Chrono squinted his eyes at the road "Rosette I think you might want to move"

"Why?" asked Rosette, but when she looked at the back window she saw a row of cars behind her honking and blaring their horn, Chrono shook his head.

-------------

"I didn't want to be back at the order; I want to know what you two do" said azmaria, Rosette however was only tapping the wheel, while chrono tried to calm her down.

"Azmaria, perhaps you don't know, but we have a dangerous job, you saw how that familiar clobbered Rosette—"

"Ahem!" said Rosette, she didn't like to be reminded of how they kicked her butt, chrono only chucked nervously "Besides, we deal with very nasty people" he added "Like murderers and demons" added Rosette "besides, I didn't even see you enter the car!"

Azmaria only smiled "of course not! This was the only car not reserved by the order"

"Look anyways this job is for people who decide this and don't have a family" she snapped, Chrono only looked down, while Rosette went on

"Besides, you do have some relatives, no?" she asked, Azmaria looked at her with a forced smile "no, I lost my parents a long time ago" Chrono interrupted "you lost them due to the Great War no? Sorry, I read you bio when we rescued you, I believe you went with an orchestra and moved here to America"

"Yes, we had lots of fun, before I was taken to that man, Ricardo" Rosette looked at her curiously, "so what happened to all the members of the orchestra?" Azmaria looked down "they were are killed, so they could not reclaim me in the future"

The three remained in silence when rosette started the engine

"Anyways, I'm taking you back to the order" she started

"Please, I just want to see—" Azmaria began, Rosette spun around "look, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't take care of little kids, chrono here has been doing this for a while, so he knows his stuff" Rosette turned to the steering wheel, "besides, I don't want to responsible if you get hurt"

"But" she insisted "I'm going back" started rosette, but chrono grabbed her arm

"Rosette"

"Hmm?"

"I'll take care of her" he stated

Rosette looked at him outraged "are you mad? Do you know what are you saying? Did I make you stupid all the times I hit you?" she hollered "Look at it this way rosette, Sister Kate would like for you to spend some time with her, after all sister Kate would get at you for taking her and for messing around and not doing your mission."

Rosette paused then sighed

"All right, but this is the last time"

Chrono grinned and azmaria looked at Rosette with glee "Thank you" the nun only eyed her "yeah, whatever"

Chrono shuffled the papers "ok, Rosette, we should drive to the New York bay"

"So were staying here at long island?" added Rosette "Yup" said Chrono,

"All right, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" smiled rosette as she accelerated, as she drove she looked to the side and saw that chrono was looking at her strangely, when she eyed him he immediately looked toward the window.

"I'll never understand you chrono" thought rosette.

-----------------------

Not too soon they arrived to the bay, rosette was equipping her gun when chrono was talking to azmaria, and she could still not believe that chrono actually convinced her. Rosette began to inspect the area; it was a bit gloomy, just the perfect style of smugglers. But where could they be, after all it was a warehouse, it was much more complicated, and if they were in luck, they would actually capture them. Then she heard something bang, as if metal strike the ground.

"Chrono, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, what do you think they are?"

Rosette clicked her gun "smugglers"

"The black lagoon?" he added

Rosette shrugged "but one thing I do know is that we need to get them"

"How?"

Rosette grinned "leave that up to me"

She approached a warehouse and heard some people talking

"I paid you! What the hell do you mean?"

CLICK

"You paid us here with fake money, and that does not work. We don't even transport bootleg"

"Nobody get away with our boss asshole, and I can guarantee you that"

As rosette walked toward the entrance she saw that they were too busy negotiating to pay attention that rosette had actually entered. Just like she suspected, they were mafia member, but they were not so commonly dresses though. A tall black man and a woman with burgundy hair were interrogating a man tied to a chair.

"Look Mr. Dutch, I didn't know it was a fake—"

"Dutch" said the red haired "let's shoot him in the knee, he'll be singing like a bird"

"It's not necessary revy; he'll say it one way or another"

Revy rolled her eyes, "this can take such a while"

"I didn't do it! I swear torture me all you want, I'm saying the truth!"

Dutch only shook his head "it looks like he's not willing to tell any secrets"

Revy was cleaning her gun "really"

"Do your stuff revy"

Revy smiled evilly "really?"

"Really"

When she placed the gun on the man's head, rosette pushed the door

"All of you are hereby arrested by the Magdalene order for illegal contraband"

Revy lifted her eyebrow

"Is this a joke? The police are scared shit that they send nuns to get us?"

Rosette growled

"Nun or not, you're arrested! So let the man go!"

Revy shrugged "ok"

BAM BAM

The corpse fell to the ground; rosette stood him horror while revy grinned. Dutch however fixed his sunglasses and clothes

"Young girl, I suggest you leave I really don't like people who get involved in this that do not concern them"

Rosette stood firmly "I always complete my missions"

"Oh yes, that is always important. Missions are meant to be completed, but sometimes, they get in the way of people. Especially of us"

Revy clicked a new round of bullets; Dutch cracked his shoulders and neck.

"Before we go on, let me introduce myself, I'm Dutch, she's my shooter, Revy. I honestly hate doing this; it takes away my presentational look"

Rosette felt her jaw drop as she saw Dutch increase his muscle mass and becoming a bit larger.

"I don't fight against girls, but I will fight that tiny assistant of yours"

Chrono turned to hush azmaria but she left long ago, Rosette snarled with anger when she heard Revy's gun click.

"That mean it's you and me blondie"

Rosette dodged out of the way while Revy was firing, rosette moved but Revy had god aim, if it wasn't for Rosette's experience in battle, she would have been shot to death. She managed to hide behind a wooden crate but revy's bullets were chipping off the wood.

Chrono on the other hand doing a good job on dodging Dutch's onslaught, chrono grabbed a crowbar and hit Dutch on the head, but did no damage, he grabbed chrono's arm and threw him across the warehouse. Dutch rampaged towards him, but he ran to the side, but Dutch managed to get his braid and slam him to the ground. Dutch only chuckled with amusement.

"Come on demon! Let's see you fight!"

Chrono looked up weakly, how did he know he was a demon?

Rosette was having more problems, she could not stay in one spot because Revy's bullets seem to penetrate everything in hits, and Rosette was not in the mood to be shot. But then it stopped, Rosette froze that was the oldest trick in the book, stop so she could pop out and get shot, instead Rosette popped out from the other side on the crate and saw that Revy and Dutch were gone. Chrono however was sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

"What happened?" rosette trotted to chrono

"I was going to stop Revy from shooting you so much when she pointed the gun at me, and Dutch sat me on the ground, and every single time I moved, she shot around me"

Rosette sighed with disappointment"

"Oh well, they were out of my league"

Rosette quickly noticed that Azmaria was no longer there, w

"Where did Azmaria go?"

Chrono shifted nervously

"Well she left when the assault began"

Rosette grabbed her head with frustration "I knew it, where the hell could she run off to"

Chrono looked around, there was nowhere else to hide, after all the warehouses were shut and there were only metal crates, but then chrono's blood froze

"Rosette we need to go after the black lagoon!"

"Right!" she said as she dashed off, but they were too late, they ran off with their boat

"We were too late Chrono"

"Aw shoot"

Rosette frowned, why was Chrono's so flustered but then she realized what Chrono meant "Azmaria is in there right?"

Chrono nodded with disappointment.

"Yeah, I knew this was a bad idea, its all YOUR FAULT!"

"WHY?!"

"Why? WHY? It was your fabulous idea to bring that girl with us!"

"But you agreed!"

"But you were suppost to take care of her!"

"Is it my fault she ditched us?"

Rosette sighed "well it's pointless to answer now, but how are we going to get there?"

Chrono looked around the dock and spotted something "I think I have an idea"

"Phew, I haven't faced someone as good as her in a while" Revy smirked "she's good for a nun"

Dutch only relaxed

"That boy was good himself, fast and agile"

"Demon?" added Revy

Dutch nodded, revy only snarled

"Shit those little bastards are everywhere"

"I wouldn't complain too much Revy, they bring cash to the table, so quit you're yapping"

"Shut up asshole" growled Revy, Dutch only shook his head

"Rock! Is the merchandise well?" Rock popped out of the closet with a small grin

"Yeah Dutch"

"All we need is to deliver it, is the money problem solved Dutch?"

"Oh yeah" said revy as she wiped her gun

Benny noticed something on radar; he cleaned his glasses and looked again

"That's strange; something is coming at high speed"

Revy looked up "maybe it's the nun and the little shit"

Benny boy shook his head "too fast for a demon to move…I have no idea what's coming"

Dutch only frowned "secure the perimeter; I don't want any intruders here clear?"

"Yeah Dutch" said revy with a hint of disgust

"Oh dear" said Azmaria as she popped behind some boxes, this black lagoon seemed really dangerous. She chuckled nervously, rosette was right; behind an exorcist was a more risky job than what she thought. But then she heard a loud thumping noise, as if something heavy landed on the roof of the ship. She crawled to the nearest window and saw that the crew was running toward a certain part of the ship. But she froze when she heard some foot steps behind her, and felt her blood freeze when someone laughed behind her. Rock was standing there with a grin on his face.

"Looks like we have some company"

Azmaria sat down and smiled nervously.

Revy walked on deck, she frowned seeing that nothing was out "where is it? I don't have all night"

"Patience Revy, he'll appear" assured Dutch

"If you don't have all night, I do" said satella as she was standing on the roof of the ship with her jewel fish

"Who the fuck are you?" asked revy but quickly noticed that a shadow was approaching behind her

"It's not personal" said satella, her knight began to attack, Revy was able to dodge her was from his assault but just as she was about to shoot satella, she realized that she had vanished. But had to move out of the way as the knight kept attacking, Dutch managed to grab the leg, but the knight kicked Dutch away.

"Where the heck is the red haired bitch?" snarled Revy, but she was able to spot some kind of connection, something had to be controlling it, she couldn't help but grin, it had to be her

"I know your game hag!" bellowed revy as she began to shoot the knights' leg, from a distance satella snarled as she felt the huge pain on her leg.

"I hate when they choose guns" said satella as she hid on the outside of the ship with her jewel fish, Dutch was recovering from the hit when he bellowed to Benny boy

"Give me a report Benny boy!"

"I can't give you one, there is too much static"

Revy bellowed back "then do something you bastard!"

Dutch was able to hear from all the commotion as clank, as if someone came on aboard

"Were not alone"

"What the hell is going on?" whispered Rosette, chrono was kicking their boat so it could drift away.

"That should be the least of your worries; we got here safe and sound right?"

"But it's your fault were here" growled Rosette

"Don't start rosette, please" complained Chrono

"Nah-nah, alright, let's get going" said Rosette

As they were investigating the area, they realized that azmaria was nowhere to be found and that it was extremely hard to hide, they walked into the control room in hopes to find them, but then they heard a voice behind them

"Who the hell are you two?" asked Benny boy

"Great" added rosette

Satella was fighting against Dutch, but just as he was getting exhausted, she was about to take care of revy and then—

"Everyone! Stop right now"

Said rosette as she was pointing the gun at Benny boy's head

The three paused, but satella rolled her eyes

"Satella what are you doing here?" asked chrono

Satella however only frowned

"Leave Benny boy or she gets it" said rock as she pointed the gun at azmaria's head, satella's knight pinned Dutch to the ground "move or he's gone"

Rosette looked around but felt something wasn't right, when she turned to chrono he realized he wasn't by her side anymore. Satella noticed that one of them was missing, the red haired one, but as she was going to turn around all she heard was—

"Be careful red, or you and purple boy here will be gone"

Revy said as she pushed the pistol on satella's neck, she was pulling chrono by his braid it looks like he was knocked out

Dutch began to chuckle "if we all move, were all gone"

Rosette felt her heart pump; she could not risk azmaria, chrono and satella all at once. Rosette growled with frustration realizing that there weren't many options left. She let her gun fall, she never did like surrendering, satella called back her knight and revy hit her with her gun, Dutch took satella's weapons and rock took rosette's gear.

"Good choice there" Rosette only remained silently

Satella snarled as she rubbed her head and fumbled with her chains "it had to be you"

They were taken to the storage room of the ship, but they were chained up just to make sure they would not escape.

Rosette however, only looked at chrono

"I know rosette, please" he groaned, rosette notice that they chained chrono differently, perhaps that's why he didn't move for all this time azmaria however felt extremely guilty of the entire situation

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—"

Rosette frowned but satella kept going on "I was in charge of everything, the situation was perfect when blondie here arrived and BAM! I'm in chains; I was never in chains before"

Rosette growled "we came because we had a situation, we had to get these thugs, it was part of the Magdalene order commands, and however, Azmaria left the battle area because we had a rough battle. She climbed to this ship and we came to bring her back and maybe arrest the thugs, clear? And I'm in chains too so shut the hell up for once bounty hunter"

"My ass" hissed satella

"WHAT WAS THAT KAISER KISS ASS?" said Rosette as she stood up to face satella, but chrono pulled her back down.

"Look, at least we know Azmaria is fine no? Maybe we can do a treaty with the black lagoon to let us go or something…" stated chrono

Rosette looked at him "cant you transform and get us out of here chrono?"

Chrono sighed "this cross is weakening me, I can't just transform, whoever the black lagoon is, they have experience with demons"

"You and your damn crosses" huffed rosette

Satella however chuckled sarcastically "you are pathetic, to think that you couldn't do a distraction and not get us mixed in this"

"This is not chrono's fault, it's my fault too so back off!"

"Why you—"

They heard the door latch open and saw Revy with a book and a cigarette in her mouth

"Good night there ladies and gentlemen, enjoying your stay in the cruise lagoon?"

"Cant you tell?" said satella sarcastically, but Revy chuckled and pulled out her cigarette box

"Cigarette?"

"I don't smoke" said Rosette

Revy shrugged "all right, you don't know what you're missing out on", she saw chrono and his swollen head

"Sorry there hotshot, didn't want to hurt ya too much, but we don't take demons lightly"

"When did you get chrono, I didn't hear a thing"

Revy smirked "trick of the night"

"Of course demons aren't something to take lightly, they are not wild animals" said Satella with sarcasm

"We know that, we transport goods for them" shrugged Revy, but Rosette looked up

"So you have been doing this for a while? But why? Demons are dangerous"

Revy only laughed "if they were so dangerous, then how come you are running around with one?"

Rosette looked down

"Besides, what we care is if we get paid, we don't give a shit who hires us. Although we normally work for Balalaika, but sailing doesn't bring food on the table."

"So you don't like it?" asked Azmaria, but Revy sighed

"Like I said, as long as it brings food on our deck"

"What did you dedicate yourself before you becoming involved with this?" chrono asked, Revy only crossed her legs

"What I did then, was not that different from what I do now"

"Where did you come from?" asked Azmaria, Revy cracked with laughter

"Damn you have a shit load of questions!"

"Well?" asked Satella

"I come from Munich Germany, well a town nearby it, my family came to America for the American dream, however when we came we were treated like shit. We had to kiss the Americans ass if we wanted anything, or just even to listen to us"

She twiddled her cigarette

"I don't like reformed Germans, especially after the great war. I went back to it, gosh, I looks like hell, I'm better off here"

Rosette looked up "is it that bad?"

"No shit, Germany is in ruins, everyone is starving to death, and communism and socialism are fighting. Then there is that national socialist party, strange folks they are"

"I bet many Germans left" added Satella

"Yup, that's why I don't like people like red here" Revy said as she blew smoke on satella's face

"The harvenheits, one of the most influential families in all Germany"

Satella smirked "you read my bio"

Revy smiled as she flipped through the book she had

"All you bounty hunters are here like a phone book"

"I didn't come to America because I like it, I had my reasons"

"Excuses from a family in dark magic"

"Shut it, you don't even know"

Revy shrugged "I'm only saying the rumor"

"I think you talked enough Revy" said Dutch as e was standing in the door way

"Already Dutch?"

"Yup, leave it to me"

"Ok, see you later, and blondie, nice neck crap thing"

Rosette looked at the pocked watch and laughed, Dutch only smoked while revy closed the door

"Excuse Revy, she really hates naturalized Germans"

"I can tell" added Satella

"You, what's your name?"

"I'm Rosette Christopher, this is my assistant chrono, and this girl here is azmaria—"

"I'm satella harvenheit"

Rosette only frowned at her

"So what are your purposes for looking for us, starting with you rosette"

Rosette looked around "well, we were sent by the order to arrest you for you to stop your negotiation with demons, but we came right now because Azmaria climbed on your boat to get away from the battle zone, so we really came for her"

"And you?"

"I was sent to get some rare artwork you have, and take you in, if possible"

"Here" said Dutch as he began to unchain them

"We have your weapons, so there is nothing to worry about, and I don't like to keep my hostages as dogs, so it's ok with me"

"We are not a hazard for you?"

"Not really, you Rosette came for someone. While satella came after material things, not really a big deal"

Dutch looked at chrono

"You don't attack unless rosette here is hurt huh?"

Chrono nodded but before he knew it he broke the cross, "c'mon, I don't want you to be lonely"

When they stepped n revy, rock, and Benny boy were dirking. Revy didn't care, rock only smile but Benny boy's jaw dropped when he saw satella

"We have guests tonight, bring out the vodka and beer!"

"Alright!" exclaimed revy as she ran to the back

"My, my" smirked Benny boy

"Care for a drink?" Rock said to azmaria, Dutch motioned for the other 3 to sit

"Wow you really do have a lot of illegal stuff," sad rosette

Dutch only smirked "maybe a little"

"Anyone up for drinks?" said Revy as she set eh liquor on the table

Rock however began to talk to azmaria "you can't drink huh?"

"No, it's illegal"

"It's ok. I don't drink too, I get a little strange here when they do, do I just sit back and enjoy the show"

Rock passed her some lemonade

"Like it?"

"yeah it' nice, you made it yourself?"

"Yeah, I drink by myself, Revy thinks that I'm not man enough to drink, although to be quite frank I don't like to drink"

Rosette twiddled with her glass cup, but revy laughed

"Here, he's something strong for ya!"

She grinned as she passes the drink to rosette

"But, can't it leave you blind?"

"Nah, were bad, not stupid, this is a softer version, try vodka, beer always passes me quick"

Rosette looked at revy smiling, then she looked at the drink

"All right, I'll just give it a sip"

**20 minutes later**

"Gimme another!" yelled Rosette as she passes the shot to Revy

"Sure thing! Revy grinned as she passed her the drink

Chrono shook his head

"Oh jeez, she's drunk" he groaned

"I bet you can't beat me in a shot contest!"

Rosette gulped her drink loudly

"Wanna see me try?"

Revy laughed as they began the contest, mean while Benny boy was trying to woo satella, but she drank her vodka with disgust

"So when do you have the day off?' he asked

"Get away from me you American vermin" she said

Revy eyed satella and growled "you red, how come you're not done with your drink?"

"I know how to drink alcohol " she said

"I don't think so, you don't have the balls to drink it!" rosette began to laugh but then satella stood up and jugged down the rest of the remaining vodka, she looked at her blankly while the cigarette fell from her mouth. When she put the bottle down she made a face, rosette thought she was going to puke but then—

BURP!

Satella cleaned her mouth

"Next!"

"Go satella! I root for you!" said Benny boy

Chrono looked at rosette and realized how much of a goof ball she was when before he knew it, she came up to him only a few inches from their noses.

"How come you are not drinking?"

"I don't like it" said chrono

Rosette giggled, chrono frowned, he felt the huge scent of alcohol

"You're so cute! Come on give it a try!"

"No, no! NO ROSETTE! LET ME GO!"

Revy saw they were short on bottles and she waved her gun at rock

"Rock go get more drinks!"

Rock only shook his head

"Sorry I always deal with this all the time, I'll back shortly"

Azmaira sighed as rock left, looking how the 3 fools could handle alcohol, satella seemed to be winning since she could drinks cups of alcohol rather than shots. Chrono only sat near rosette. Azmaria walked to the deck, it was a bit strange to be inside. It was actually nice to be outside, it was fresh and cool. Dutch was standing nearby, she was about to ask him when he beat her to it.

"It's boring when they are drunk no?" he smirked, but Azmaria only grinned "yeah they get all weird"

Dutch snorted "yup that's what happens, I stay out here, relax myself, and stay out of trouble"

"Why do you do this?

"Hmm?" he asked, Azmaria cleared her throat "I mean, why you live a life of crime? You can do much more"

Dutch only looked at the cigarette "I went to war, trust me, it horrible, I went to France in order to fight, but Austria Hungary captured me. But shortly after my capture I was submitted to dark experiments" he said darkly "Wait, so that ability, , you didn't cause it yourself?"

Dutch shuffled his glasses "Nah, I ain't that mad, they turned me into what I am. With all that demonic energy, I can be as powerful as a demon. Shortly I was found and rescued, and we came back to America, but e gave out back to s, we didn't get any jobs, and I ended up in the streets"

"So you—"

"It's hard to force someone against their will" he simply stated

"I'm sorry" she said

"it's all right, I needed to get money and fast, that's when I met Revy, she was out of jail but we formed a duo, without much success of course, like any honest business however we formed a group called Black Lagoon. You know her side of the story, Benny boy was found wandering, he's Italian, so he was a wealthy immigrant. But he did a few things that his family didn't like, and got kicked out. We met and became part of the crew. Rock, well, his real name is Okajima Rokuro, a Japanese who came to America, he worked well during the war, but was fired shortly after it ended. Like Benny, he ran into us and we have now have a full crew. We turned into what we are due to the situations, not because we wished so" he added with a hint of gloom

"Do you like this life?" she asked "Yeah, you see, we are like a family now, just facing what ever life hands us" he added cheerfully

"Well…I guess" she sighed, Dutch looked at the sky and smoked "Call me crazy, but I feel something bad is going to happen, I just do" Azmaira only eyed him as she rested on the boat. At a distance we see hawk flying in circles. A man called it in.

"My, my, the ship is coming in, this will be as fun as skinning the harvenheirts! And there is the stat, the sister f that wrenched boy! I will skin you Rosette Christopher!"

"Stop, I need Black Lagoon" said the hawk

"Come on master Aion, let me kill them"

"We need the merchandise, not attention" he thundered "But chrono—" the hawk raised his wing "If he offers resistance then attack, but be discrete" he warned "Don't worry master Aion I'll play nice!" said the man as he pulled his sword like arm from a cape.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I know that this is indeed a crossoover, but it's only for 2 chapters, that's why i didny upload it to that catagory, and sorry for those fans of black lagon out there who read this fic, and must be wishing my death, i did not see all the series when i wrote this initially, changing it would make thing worse for me SORRY :D, wont happen again, I'll see an anime before cross overs, :D. I am well aware that the Lagoon company was OOC, I admit, but it was nice to play with them...(_my explorer is acting up, sorry for all the centered words T-T_)

**so like always, READ AND REVIEW!!!**  
_it's real important to me!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Black Lagoon Prt:2

Act 8: The Black Lagoon Prt2

The ship reached the Brooklyn port, the lagoon began to move out and they were leading out Rosette and the group. They began to move out some boxes, leaving the merchandise out for the customer. Rosette was handcuffed again along with the rest of them, they led them out to a distance, Azmaria noticed that Rosette was too sleepy and drunk to walk, Chrono was not far behind but he coudent help but notice that Satella was making faces all the way.

"As much as we enjoyed your company, we can't allow you gals to capture us. So once our customer arrives, you four will be free to go" Dutch answered with a wry smile

Satella only snarled at the thought of it "I won't get paid" she hissed under her breath

"That's a shame" added Rosette with a hint of gloom "Sister Kate will kill me" Azmaria grinned in response "at least she can't complain about the destruction" she remarked cheerfully.

Rosette only frowned and looked away, pretending to ingore her, Chrono only chuckled. Rock was checking the boxes and made sure they were all there and in place for their costumer "Rock, are all of them there?" yelled Revy from the dock

He nodded "all the boxes are ready"

"They should be here by now" said Dutch looking at his watch and peered his surroundings

Revy looked at Rosette guns as she carried them from their holsters and could not help but admire them with a sneer grin "Your guns are pretty cool, you can kill demons with them right?"

Rosette scratched her head goofily "yeah they can, but some I have to use stronger bullets for stronger demons though..."

"I must admit they are impressive, although mine are better" said Revy with a hint of glee as she tossed them in the air, playing catch with them, meanwhile Benny was trying to talk to Satella once again, but this time....

"How many times must I say it, GET AWAY!" yelled Satella angrily

Benny boy as he rested on the ship "I like fiery women like you" he added dreamly

Satella rolled her eyes and walked toward Rosette fumbling with the handcuffs

"I can't stand him!" she snarled as she made sure he wasent following her.

Rosette smirked "I can tell"

"I want to leave, I don't care about the job, I just had enough of this for today" Satella remarked with a puff toward the end,Rosette giggled while she pouted, Satella only growled a response

Chrono began to tug Rosette's sleeve "C'mon, we have to get going Rosette"

"How can we, were stuck here" she added with uncertanty

Chrono huffed "I wish we could leave, we only came for Azmaria, besides, Sister Kate will kill us if we don't get back to the order in time"

_"Killing is right…"_ said a dull voice, Chrono stayed rooted in the spot; almost immeditly he bagan to look around

"No, it can be…"

_"It is!"_ a man landed with a cowboy hat, but his eyes were covered but had a devilish smile on his face, Rosette backed away while Revy clicked her gun in response

"Are you our customer?" asked Dutch

_"Ah, so you are the black lagoon, pathetic as all humans are"_ he grinned as he kept tossing a coin in his can

"I asked you a question" said Dutch more demanding

He tilted his cowboy hat _"yup, do you have what we want?"_

Dutch only pointed at the boxes behind him, but his costumer seem to take no notice of it, he gave a small bow

_"Let me introduce myself, my name is Genai, but Chrono knows we all too well, don't you old pal?"_

Chrono growled as he slowly stepped back, Rosette was about to reach the gun, when she realized that it got taken earlier "Why the intro?" asked Dutch suspiciously

_"I got the order that when we get our products, I must clean the area, permanently"_ he added casually

Revy pulled out her guns "anytime Dutch" she added quietly

_"You are of no longer use us, we must kill every involved in this, including her"_ Genai glared at Rosette

"Wait do you mean Joshua?" she answered in an almost panic like tone

Genai chuckled "_I had just about enough about that boy mentioning you day and night. We were never able to find you, but now that I have the chance to kill you, I will take it."_

"You know what happened to Joshua? You know where he is?" Rosette asked frantically

Genai cracked _"oh I know, but I'm never telling you"_

Rosette growled but noticed that Genai suddenly vanished and then re-appeared behind her

_"I WILL ENJOY SKINNING YOU!" _he yelled as Genai flew staight at her

Chrono pushed Rosette out of the way causing them to crash on the concrete floor , but Revy was still able to shoot him back, Genai jerked around, Dutch only chuckled as he his oppenent looked furiously at him and flew straight at him

"Do you honestly think you can get rid of us that easily? We are not your average people"

Revy shot Genai several times as he tried to get near Dutch and with no avail "don't underestimate us"

They separated as an attempt to escape from Genai's attacks, Revy threw rosette's guns

"Here Blondie, make yourself useful!!!" she yelled

Rosette nodded and she darted toward Chrono as Revy and Dutch were making a distraction towards Genai

"You still have any spare astral energy left?" she asked

Chrono nodded quickly but added "but I don't know for how long, if I run out I will feed on you soul"

"It doesn't really matter right now..." Rosette added darkly

"What?" Chrno asked, but his question was not answered in that moment, Genai attacked the warehouse where the two were hiding for a breif moment, but Rosette shot him as a way to keep them away from them

"I prefer my life to be taken by you than by that damn son of a bitch!" yelled Rosette, Chrono blushed, but she narrowed her eyes

"Well?" she added impatiently

"Right"

But this time Rosette pushed Chrono to the ground as Genai attempted to stab the two, but he snarled in anger

_"Damn it, I keep missing"_

Chrono only narrowed his eyes, he could not leave Rosette unprotected, although she could defend herself, but he wanted to protect her if possible, Genai was about to attack when he heard a familiar voice

"How come nobody told me that the party started?"

Genai darted at behind him and saw Satella standing on the roof of the warehouse "who the fuck are you?"

Satella only chuckled "Laden!"

As Genai lundged attack satella he saw a shadow appear behind him, and before he knew it he was hit to the ground. Rosette was still a bit shaken, but she saw satella give her the cue

"Now Chrono!"

"Right!"

Genai tried to tackled Satella but the knight hit him like a baseball with his blade, he crashed into another warehouse, he staggered to get up again but he had a crooked smile as he did

_"I can't believe it, you're one of them"_

"Hmm?" Satella asked

_"For years we thought we killed them, but it seems a rat managed to live"_

Satella clenched her hand and felt her hatred rise like steam "So you're him"

Genai began to laugh _"I knew it, he spilled the beans, I should cleaned the area_"

Satella growled with anger as she saw him laugh uproarously _"You're a Harvenheit, aren't you? Boy am I surprised, you are giving more of a fight than that bitch with black hair"_

"Why did you do it? My family had nothing to do with your lousy schemes!" she screamed in return

Genai only shook his head "poor you, you have much to investigate about, you don't even know the half of the story"

"You bastard!" she yelled with anger as the knight ran to attack, Genai began to fight against her, satella didn't care about the money, all she wanted was revenge. Genai was improving her skills with her; he even hit her knight's head with his arm sword, she was too furious to know that her head was bleeding. Satella was becoming a bit exhausted after a while when she realized that Genai was toying with her the entire time.

_"I've weakened you, your summoning should last another minute, that's all you horse shit have been able to do, I'm getting bored—"_

"Really?" chuckled satella "I'm just getting warmed up!"

The jewel on her hand glowed brighter than before and yelled "Laden! Mugiester jewel!"

Genai froze, he never heard any of the Harvenheits say that phrase before, he had the first reaction to attack, but he wanted to see what kind of power he was dealing with, he wanted to know if it was worth the fight. He observed that she was not summoning anything, on the contrary, the armor from the knight began to materialize on her body, maybe it was worth waiting for.

"Surprised? This technique is too difficult to execute, it puts a lot of strain in the body, so the pressure can be unbearable, however, I mastered it, now be prepare to die you bastard!"

She lunged to attack, Genai was about to attack as well when he felt a presence behind him.

**WHAM!**

Chrono punched genai and crashed him to the ground; satella was amused but not surprised. "Are you ok?" he asked

Satella only nodded, but Chrono asked her almost immiedietly "But tell me do you remember what I asked you?"

She narrowed her eyes

_If there was some way I could help you, would you let me?_

"What of it?"Chrono looked at her sternly "what is your answer?"

Satella was about to think when genai was struggling from the rubble, she only looked away "Since we have a common enemy now, but just this once"

Chrono smiled "thank you" Satella shrugged and headed to Genai "suit yourself"

When Genai flew back into the air, Satella hit him with her knee and Chrono tackled him to a ship, but when they both flew out, Genai was hit by a sea of bullets.

"I really hate when your kind underestimate us!" bellowed Revy, Genai snarled but only to be tackled by Dutch.

_"I'm getting tired of you humans!"_

Genai waited for Dutch to attack again and punched him on the ribs, and threw him to a car. He dashed toward Revy, although she was quick, he grabbed her hair from behind and threw to some wooden boxes. Rosette moved from her area and began to shoot at Genai, but just as he was going to attack her as well when Chrono punched him and threw him into the water.

"you ok?"

"To be quite frank, I'm surprised to aim in this state"

Chrono nodded but then Genai hit him across the face and kicked Satella in the abdomen. Rosette moved back to her original spot, she could not afford Chrono to get hurt again for her sake, but she couldn't help but see how both satella and him here being clobbered by Genai. Rosette only reloaded her gun and waited.

Chrono did his best but genai had improved his skill over time, satella was also tired she could barely keep the transformation in check. But then as genai was going to begin his assault, his metal arm was vaporized in an instant. He darted at Rosette and saw her holding her gun.

"I'm getting really irritated when you demos want to do what you want!" Rosette hollered

He growled, but Satella took the opportunity to attack and broke the crystal on his chest, but Chrono could not help but notice that he wilted, as if drained from energy. Then Revy attacked his to weaken him, Chrono then did the finishing blow and threw Genai into a metal storage box. Satella went after Genai, and placed her blade under his neck.

"Why did you do it?" she demanded, Genai grinned "I didn't do shit, you rat"

"Then who did it"

"It's the year of the rat, the big fat rat…" he gasped

"Talk straight you asshole!" she screamed

Genai chuckled but then stiffened

"You bastard don't die on me!" Satella continued to yell

He only had his frozen laugh

"Damn it!"

"it's useless satella, he's dead" Chrono added darkly

Satella's armor vanished, and walked away from the scene. Chrono only looked how she had anger and disappointment all over her face. Rosette arrived to the scene and was about to talk to Satella, when he shook his head. Revy limped toward Rosette and the rest f them.

"Fucking Christ has saved me this time, but I'm never doing that again" Revy groaned

Azmaria looked at her "do what?"

Revy only narrowed her eyes at her "don't tell me that you didn't see"

Azmaria shook her head, Revy only chuckled

"Shit…"

Rosette looked around for Dutch, but saw Rock and Benny carrying him. "It's done already, too and I missed out on all the fun"

"Are you going to be all right?" asked Rosette, Dutch nodded but Revy only shrugged, she could not help but sigh, everyone seemed fine. Satella looked Genai's dead body and noticed he had no horns and this strange crystal on his chest. Strange enough, she pocketed and walked away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Chrono asked

"My job here was a failure; I have nothing to do here"

"Not exactly" said Benny, but satella only glared at him "Don't give me that look, you wanted to stop us no? In a way you did, and in that warehouse, there is all the things we have, take back to your boss what ever he wants, take it"

Satella narrowed her eyes "Besides we are out of business, look at us; are we in any condition to transport goods? We'd be crazy if we wanted to transport with a wrecked ship" Satella nodded "you have art work there too"

Benny shrugged "anything your heart desires" Satella frowned and walked away, but Chrono went after her

"Satella!"

"What?"

"Thanks for letting me help you"

Satella continued to walk "I had no choice" Chrono smiled "we both know the answer to that" Satella rolled her eyes and jumped on the jewel fish, Rosette looked at her too, but then she eyes Chrono and frowned at him

"Why the look?" he asked

"You lied" she added

"Wait, what do you mean?" he added with a lifted eyebrow

"You said you had a bit of astral energy left, but it seems you have a lot since the seal isn't broken yet"

Chrono noticed he wasn't in his younger version yet, Rosette only chuckled.

"At least you don't look so puny anymore" Chrono only narrowed his eyes "great way to put it"

Rosette only scratched her head and mumbled, as Chrono strained to ear he felt Revy's hand n his shoulder "Wow you really fine like this! Tell me there now, when you have the week--"

**WHAM!**

Rosette punched revy but she bounced back "What the hell was that for? But she noticed that Rosette was still under the effect of alcohol

"Wanna mess with me Kaiser Lover?" Chrono slowly walked away, Revy snapped her knuckles "matter of fact, I'm itching for a fight"

She lunged at rosette, and the two began to fight, Rock however tried to stop them. Azmaria only watched everything when Chrono appeared in his younger form.

"Does she always act like this?" Chrono lifted his eyebrow and saw how she hit Revy "Yeah but more when she's drunk"

Azmaria grinned but saw his face with glee, she could not help but giggle, no wonder they were so close.

-------

Rosette's head was throbbing, after getting so drunk she had a serious hangover she managed to get out of bed when she saw that she fell asleep in her uniform. It was 8 from what her clock told her, sister Kate would want to see her in an hour. When she stepped into the bathroom she noticed that her uniform smelled like dirt and a hint alcohol. Then again it matched her current appearance, as she combed her hair she noticed that satella seemed really depressed when she found that demon to be one of the responsible of the murder of her family. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she didn't look so bad, but the bags under her eyes were unavoidable. When she got outside, chrono was sitting on her bed waiting for her

"Morning Rosette!"

Rosette smiled grimly "hi" Chrono looked at her before sitting down on her bed "So how'd you sleep?"

"well I don't have a hangover, which is good, but I am tired, not to mention that I still smell like rum---can you tell?" Rosette asked half paniked, but her companion smiled and shook his head

"you smell more like the oil of a car engine"

Rosette nodded but glared at him "I don't smell that bad silly" she added quietly, but Chrono sat on the bad and looked up at her "what's up?

She stayed quiet for a few moments before answering "do you think that I get to carried away when it come to saving Joshua?"

Chrono scratched his chin "how so?" Rosette sat next to him "I saw how Satella looked like during the fight, she almost seems obssesed with getting revenge on the demon that killed her family...am I getting like that?"

"No" he answered with confidence "what makes you do sure?" she asked with disbelief

"Because Satella's main goal was revenge, she didn't want to save anyone, and she knew that...that is what makes you so different from her, and that's why you have a better chance to save your brother, at times, Satella is too cold, but you're not..."

Rosette stared at him blanky before laughing "heh, you always know what to say eh Chrono?"

"Like I told you before Rosette, I will help you get Joshua back, if it's the last thing I do"

Rosette smiled at him and just when she was about to say something in return, Azmaria stepped in the room "oh, um sorry if I interrupted you---"

"Not at all Azmaria" answered Chrono "well, what brings you here to begin with?"

"this arrived for you Rosette" answered Azmaria, handing a box to her, Rosette frowned as she inspectionated the box, "Hmm, there's a note here"

Rosette pulled the note off and it read:

_Dear Sister Rosette, take this gift as a totem for helping us at the dock  
we trutly appreciate the help,  
yours truly, The Lagoon Company_

Rosette shrugged and opened the box, but froze to see what the content was, Chrno looked up at her in a worried way "what's wrong?", his companion only laughed nervously

-----

"Where's my fucking guns Rock?" Revy demanged as she pressed a shotgun against his head "I don't know Revy, I didn't do anything this time!"

Revy gave him a maniatical look "that's what you said last time you fuck, now where is it?"

"You won't find it Revy" Dutch asnwered as he entered the main cabin of the ship, Revy threw Rock down and stomped her way to him "Dutch, don't fuck with me, where are the guns?"

"I gave them away to that nun, as a sign of friendship that is"

Revy felt her jaw fall wide open "THOSE WERE CUSTOM MADE AND YOU GAVE THEM AWAY LIKE CANDY ON CHRISTMAS DAY??!!!!" she bellowed, Dutch only say on his chair as he lighted a cigarette

"Don't you have ten more replicas in the back?" Dutch added cooly, Revy scartched her head

"Well yeah, I do, but---"

"There you go, problem solved, now deal with it, we got another job, get ready"

Revy walked away dicouraged "yeah Dutch..."

He looked up from his chair into the sky for a breif moments before being interrupted "Something on your mind Dutch?"

"Don't get me wrong Rock, but I don't like these vibes that I have, something's coming...I can feel it..what? No clue"

Rock nodded as he walked away, and Dutch opened a bottle of brandy and began to drank it.

------

**Chapter 9 coming soon!**


End file.
